Sessions
by Rochelle Allison
Summary: sparks, serenades, sexy smiles...sessions.
1. Sessions

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_this was originally a WitFit, and i decided to post it as a standalone. no heartichokes, really, so breathe easy. some of you have read this anyway._

_after tonight, two-a-day posts._

* * *

"Ugh. What is it with you and musicians?"

I wasn't even going to dignify that with a response.

"You're not even discerning. Drummers, pianists… singers…I bet you've even done a DJ."

That was enough. "I don't do them, Rose. I date them. There's a difference."

"You don't have to go all the way to be a ho," she giggled, stepping away before my boot made contact with her butt.

"You're this close," I warned, holding my fingers together, "to a beat-down. If you don't want to go you don't have to. But I'm going."

"But it's always the same," she complained. "We sit around and listen to a bunch of starting and stopping and guitar tuning and whatever. It's so… so… high school."

"Like I said." I got to my feet, having had enough of Rose's negativity.

But in a way, I couldn't blame her. We had different types; she liked jocks while I went for guys in bands, so she rarely found anyone she was attracted to when she accompanied me to these little jam sessions.

Sure, she liked _music_. But I liked _musicians_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming – don't get your panties in a bunch," she huffed, following me from the living room. "But if it's lame can we leave?"

"No. I love staying when it's lame."

"Bella…"

"Obviously, Rose. _Obviously_ we can leave if it's lame, but I don't think it'll be. Embry said they have a show tomorrow night – they're really just practicing…"

Rose nodded emphatically, waving toward the door. "Okay, let's go."

Embry's band practiced at a loft belonging to one of the other guys. Rose and I parked outside on the curb and knocked on the door. Music bled through the doors and windows, and from what I could hear, they weren't that bad. I glanced at Rose.

"This could be okay," she said, smiling.

The door swung open. "'Sup?"

"Hi Seth, what's up? You remember Rose, right?"

Of course he did; Seth's eyes lit up when he saw Rose. I knew for a fact he'd had a crush on her since Coachella when a bunch of us girls had gone and met up with a bunch of his guys. In fact, that's where I'd met Embry, Seth and their friends. It had been a month of hanging out and goofing off, and yeah…fooling around with Embry. He was super cute, and really chill – totally my type. Rose thought he was nice, but she also thought he was something of a slacker.

Whatever. I was seeing the guy, not getting married to him.

We followed Seth inside and up the stairs to where the boys were having their rehearsing. Embry, the drummer, winked when he saw me, not missing a beat.

Rose and I found a couch and sat down.

"Want anything?" Seth whispered, nodding toward the fridge.

"Nah, I'm okay," I whispered back, looking at Rose. "You thirsty?"

She smiled sweetly at him, knowing full well he had a crush on her. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Seth."

So, the band was actually decent. In fact, no - they were good. Even Rose was impressed. After a couple of songs they took a break and Embry came over to me, grinning.

"Hey, you."

"Hi, Embry," I said, a little turned on by his the definition in his arms and how his smooth, dark skin practically glowed with sweat.

He went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, which he downed in seconds, and then came back over, sitting beside me. Rose took that as her cue to get up.

"Where's the bathroom, Embry?"

"I'll show you," Seth offered.

They disappeared and I turned to Embry. "So, you guys sound amazing. I'm actually impressed."

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's good, but it'll be better when Cullen gets here."

"Who's Cullen?"

"Lead guitar," he said, pulling me onto his lap for a kiss. Even sweaty, he was pretty delicious.

Several kisses later I came back to reality when someone called for Embry to stop sucking face and get to work. I wasn't easily embarrassed, but that was a little mortifying. I squirmed, trying to get up, but Embry held me still.

"Don't you need to get back to it?" I asked, self conscious now when he kissed my neck.

"They can wait," he mumbled.

And really, they probably could. Everyone was still milling around, drinking, snacking, talking…doing a bunch of nothing.

But then I saw him. His eyes were so green they practically glowed.

He was sitting on another couch, a girl in his lap much the same way I was in Embry's.

He was watching me, and now I was watching him, and when Embry licked my collarbone this guy just smiled and cocked his head, like it was all too amusing.

My stomach coiled, heated, anxious. I was… aroused.

And not because of Embry.

Laughing a little uncomfortably, I pushed off of Embry and stood. "Go play."

"Yes ma'am," he teased, getting up. "I'll finish with you later."

Suddenly I was relieved I'd done nothing but kiss Embry. It made me feel like less of a slut for noticing Green Eyes over there.

I looked over at him, but he was gone now. The girl who'd been on his lap was rooting around the fridge.

Rose resumed her seat next to me. "We can stay a bit. They're actually really good."

"They are," I agreed, now completely distracted.

"Oh, my. Who is that?" she asked suddenly, her voice lower, huskier.

I knew who she was talking about before I even looked. "I think his name is Cullen."

"Well, he's hot."

I fiddled around with my phone, sending Alice an unnecessary text, anything to keep my eyes off that makeshift stage.

Not only was Cullen gorgeous, he was a musician. He was probably talented; his fingers were no doubt calloused and hardened by years of playing.

Ugh.

They started playing, a song they'd already played but it was nothing like it was before… it was better. Feeling inexplicably guilty, I glanced at Cullen again, my heart skipping in the anticipation of seeing his face.

He bit his lip, he closed his eyes in concentration. Then he opened them and looked at me and didn't look away.


	2. Heaven

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

Sweeping my hair back into a ponytail, I checked the clock above the stove.

I had exactly seven minutes before Seth came to get me. Embry didn't have a car, so he had to have his friends drive him around and pick me up as well. Not the most appealing thing about him, but whatever.

It almost didn't matter though because lately I found myself thinking of him less and of Cullen more. Awkward, for sure.

It was sort of unexpected that I was this fixated, especially since I hadn't even seen him again after that one night in the loft. Apparently he had some crazy work schedule or something; I wasn't sure. I couldn't exactly start questioning everyone about him.

I was supposed to be obsessed with the drummer, not the guy on guitar.

Still, I showed up a few nights a week to watch rehearsal and even went to a couple of gigs. Embry was dedicated to the craft and while he was always happy to see me, he was usually busy playing. Which was fine with me, because I'd sort of lost interest. Or rather, the sweet and easy going interest I'd had in him had been bulldozed by an overwhelming, scorching attraction to his so-hot-it-hurt band mate with the pretty green eyes.

And that's why I showed up night after night.

I know, I know. I'm an awful, conniving wench.

A horn honked outside. Slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, I locked up and stepped outside.

Seth drove a black 1970 Chevy Chevelle, a beautiful relic he'd salvaged and restored, and I was sort of in love with it. He actually lived way closer to me than Embry or the others, so I rode with him a lot and we'd actually gotten close. This other kid they chilled with, Jasper, was sitting up front. He made like he was going to get out so I could ride shotgun but I waved him off.

"It's cool, thanks Jasper," I assured him, patting his shoulder once I'd settled into the back seat. It was nice and roomy and comfortable. "So, where are we going?"

"Embry went with some of the guys to to run a few errands, so he said to meet them at the lighthouse," Seth said. "I was gonna swing by Cullen's for a second. You don't mind, right?"

_Thank you God._

"Oh that's fine," I said casually, my stomach fluttering.

We rode with the windows down, enjoying the late afternoon breeze. It had been a particularly hot summer but tonight was mild and it felt good, the perfect weather to hang out at the bluff where the old lighthouse stood.

Cullen lived in a sprawling two story house not too far from the beach. As we got out of the car Seth explained that he lived with several roommates, all college and grad students.

So maybe he was still in school too.

Jasper rapped loudly on the front door while I lingered behind him and Seth, a little nervous now that we were actually here.

Cullen swung open the door. "What's up," he said, doing that one armed hug thing to each of the guys, his eyes trained on me. "Hey." He grinned crookedly.

I smiled back reflexively, my stomach doing flip flops.

"I was just gonna smoke a bowl," he said as we followed him down the hall.

"Perfect timing," Jasper muttered, winking over his shoulder at me.

We filed into Cullen's not too clean, not too messy room. Jasper took an armchair while Seth plopped onto the ground. I was about to join him down there when Cullen spoke up. "You can have my bed."

I could imagine all sorts of scenarios where I'd love to hear him say that.

"Thanks. I'm Bella, by the way."

He fished a lighter out of his pocket and held the glass pipe to his lips. "So I've heard."

He puff-puff-passed and exhaled slowly, regarding me through a cloud of smoke. "I'm Edward, but they call me Cullen."

That was surprising; he didn't look like an Edward. The bowl made it to me and I took a small hit before giving it to Seth. "So what should I call you?"

He smirked, teasing me. "Baby, you can call me whatever you like."

Jasper snorted, shaking his head. "Now there's the Cullen charm we all know and love."

"More like the Cullen cheese," Seth said, laughing a bit.

Well, whatever it was, it worked because I was completely hooked.

By the time Embry and the others called us to come and meet them, it was early evening.

I knew it was probably pointless, but I really wanted Cullen – I think I liked Edward better, actually – to come along and hang out. Just being around him made me that special sort of nervous and I loved it. He didn't seem to look at me quite as much as I looked at him, but frankly I didn't even care.

"C'mon," Seth said to me, starting for the door.

Jasper nodded toward Edward. "You coming, man?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not." I heard him grab his keys as he walked out behind us.

We went back out to Seth's car and I was pleasantly surprised when Edward climbed in to the backseat next to me while Jasper put some music on up front.

I hadn't smoked too much, just enough to feel straight, and I let myself get lost in the passing scenery outside, loving the way the colors in the sky deepened the higher they went, a stray star here and there.

A song came on that I really liked, even though I'd never heard it before, and I glanced at Edward, who was gazing out his window just as I'd been doing the moment before. He was so incredibly good looking, even better up close, and I imagined the band had groupies partly because of him. I mean, all of the guys were easy on the eyes but this kid was damn near perfect.

Seth turned onto the winding mountain road that led to the lighthouse bluff. I'd just turned my head to look back out the window when my pinkie touched Edward's hand. Vaguely startled, I looked to where my hand was on the seat between us and saw his hand right beside it.

Self conscious and a little stoned, I wondered if I should move my hand or leave it. Which would be more obvious? Wait, was I _being_ obvious? Or just paranoid?

He didn't seem to even notice that our pinkies were kind of touching. Did he? I peeked at him again but he was still looking out the window.

The song changed to another I liked and this one I knew well.

Edward's pinkie stroked mine.

I looked at him. He was still ignoring me. Well, he was. His hand wasn't.

He had to feel this, didn't he? Before I'd really registered what I was doing, I slid my pinkie underneath his and linked them. My heartbeat doubled in anticipation of how he'd react.

He didn't really do anything. Then I looked at his face. Still looking out the window, but smiling. He hadn't been smiling before. That made me grin like an idiot so I returned my attention to my window, pretending to be entranced with the darkening shadows when really my entire existence boiled down to linked pinkies.

I looked anxiously to see if Jasper or especially Seth had noticed what was going on in the backseat but they were in their own world, talking about music.

So slowly it was like it wasn't even happening, Edward maneuvered his hand so that it was beneath mine and slid his fingers through mine.

My breath caught in my throat. He was holding my hand.

I squeezed just a little.

He squeezed back.

* * *

famouslyso made an awesome banner: http: / tinypic (dot) com/r/14lizh4/7 - remove spaces, replace (dot) with a .

_i know a lot of you have already read this as a witfit, so i'm tickled seeing you review again; i love it! you guys are great. _


	3. Flavor

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

It would have been nice if our ride was longer, but it wasn't. Every second brought us closer to the bluffs, and I'd have to let go of Edward's hand.

I felt electric, like my skin was a live wire. I hadn't been this into someone since high school.

And the fact that he was holding my hand, purposely, was better than sex.

Well, maybe not sex _with him_. I was fairly sure that would be the most marvelous thing ever.

He loosened his hand a little and started playing with mine, scratching softly against my palm and tracing shapes across my skin. It was simple but sexy and I felt it deep inside, fluttering in my belly, tightening the space between my thighs. How could something so innocent feel so illicitly delicious?

The ground beneath us became rocky and rough, jarring me from my tactile fascination. Seth slowed and pulled up next to the row of cars already parked.

Biting my lip, I craned my neck to try and see who was already there.

Jared's car. Tyler's. Mike's. Leah's.

Clouds of smoke puffed fatly from the tailgate of the red truck Tyler drove, and I suspected that was where Embry and the others were.

He was a sweet guy, and so cute. But I couldn't deny the way I felt for Edward. I'd barely spent any time with him at all and already there was this connection, this feeling. I didn't want to not know him.

I didn't want to lose this… whatever this was.

We let go when Seth shut off the car. Jasper jumped out first, moving his seat up so Edward could climb out. Even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes away. He peeked at me – finally – as he backed out of the seat and grinned, this teasing, sexy half grin that went straight to heart. And lower.

Seth let me out on his side and I followed him over to where everyone else was hanging out. Embry smiled when he saw me and I smiled back, feeling guilty as hell.

"Hey," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I said, trying to focus on him. My gaze drifted right back to Edward though, who was already in a conversation with someone else.

Embry wasn't the hovering, clingy type, though, so things were casual. We sat around and talked; joints were passed, beers were shared and eventually someone brought their guitar out and started playing quietly. And because I was surrounded by musicians, everyone took a turn, strumming and singing, some songs silly and others sad or romantic.

I did my best not to look at Edward, and to listen to Leah and Embry – who I was sitting between - but it was hard. I was drawn to him. There was no light up here but the moonlight, so it was easy to keep my staring secret. I could tell when he was watching me though, his eyes glowing like cats eyes in the dark, and though he kept his distance I could feel him anyway.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Embry asked, leaning back against the side of the truck.

"Not much." I shrugged. "Classes, work. The usual."

He nodded, yawning. "Yeah man. We have a show tomorrow night… it's pretty small, but at a really cool spot. You should come out."

I glanced sideways at Edward. "Maybe I will."

Embry ran his finger down the side of my face, making me shiver, but not in the way he was probably hoping for.

"You okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," I laughed, nodding. "I'm fine."

A brisk wind picked up, blowing my hair around, and I loosened my ponytail so that I could smooth back my flyaways and put it back up.

"You seem kind of distracted," he said casually, looking back toward the group.

"I am," I admitted.

He glanced back, frowning slightly.

This was it. I needed to just say it. Not that I was crushing on his friend, but that I didn't think seeing him was a good idea. He was way too decent a guy for me to continue faking attraction.

There was a little flurry of activity across from us. Edward had the guitar now, and he was playing the chords to a song I felt like I should recognize, but couldn't quite place. Before I'd been glad for the darkness, because it hid me. Now I wished we had some light. He was beautiful when he played, and I would've loved to have seen his expression just then.

Jasper snickered. "Uh oh…"

There was a round of similar sentiments from the other guys sitting around, most of whom were either band mates or friends who also played. They all had such a dynamic; I felt like a little out of the loop, but it wasn't so bad. Mostly it was just fun to watch them all.

After playing for a minute or so, Seth, who I hadn't realized was gone, reappeared with another guitar and started playing alongside Edward. I got goose bumps, it sounded so amazing.

Then Edward stated singing.

As if I wasn't already head over heels.

Leah Clearwater, who sitting to my left, giggled. "He's such a charmer," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling tentatively.

"I mean, come on – this song?"

I looked back to Edward. He was grinning as he sang now, and everyone was completely rapt.

He'd been looking down at his guitar but now he looked up, and straight at me.

_"I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
_That you'll ever have_  
_I wanna be your last, first kiss"_

My heart dropped.

He continued to sing, and strum, and stare, and Seth played along with him, sometimes singling lowly along. I was too anxious to maintain the gaze but too afraid to break it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a few people glance at me, even Embry.

Every time Edward sang that part I melted a little more.

I couldn't tell if he was merely performing, and getting a kick out of seeing me squirm, or if he really wanted to kiss me. Either way, it made for a very romantic and very awkward situation.

For me, anyway. Everyone else whooped and hollered when he and Seth finished and then someone else had the guitar and was taking requests. I could feel Embry's eyes on me in my periphery so I turned to him.

"I didn't know Seth played too," I said.

Embry just stared at me, smirking.

"What?" I tucked my hair behind my ears self consciously.

"Cullen?"

I shrugged slowly, not knowing what to say. We'd met what, once officially? And held hands for fifteen minutes?

"Why am I not surprised…" he said, scooting to the edge of the tailgate and hopping off.

"Embry," I hissed. "Wait."

"Bella, it's okay. This happens all the time. Girls love him, I can't hate on him for that."

He was playing it off like it was nothing, but I could see he was annoyed, and probably a little embarrassed. Everyone knew Embry and I had been fooling around – they probably all thought we were sleeping together – and now Edward was sort of singing songs to me.

And I didn't even want to know what look I'd had on my face while the singing was going down. Anyone with eyes could probably see how owned I was.

Getting out of the back of the truck, I followed him to one of the cars, where he was retrieving another beer out from the trunk. He tossed me one. "Here."

"Thanks. Listen… "

"No, Bella, you listen. Do what you gotta do. It was fun." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. It wasn't a sweet moment by any means; more like he was trying to get away from me now that he realized things weren't progressing. I felt sheepish and lonely as he walked away.

Feeling a little alone, I wandered over to find Leah, but she was cuddling with her boyfriend by the cliff, looking out at the water. I picked a spot further down to give them their privacy and sat, popping open the beer Embry had given me. It was cheap beer with very little flavor, but I supposed it was better than nothing.

I was about half way though it when Edward sat down next to me.

"What are you doing over here?"

'_Waiting for you',_ I wanted to say, but I didn't.

The moon reflected off the water, a silver disc rippling on the surface.

"Edward," I whispered.

He ducked his head closer.

"I think I like you."

* * *

_Anberlin - Inevitable_


	4. Varnish

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted_  
_ without their express written authorization._

* * *

So that was that.

I'd basically just blurted out what I'd been thinking nearly nonstop for the past few weeks.

Only, I lied. I'd said "I _think_ I like you."

But I _knew_ I did.

Wind reared up the rock face, howling through the crevices and over our bluff, shaking the trees like an angry thing. Waves crashed loudly below, creepy in their darkness, slick and white-capped.

And yet, the silence between Edward and I was deafening.

I waited for the voodoo varnish of his magic to disappear alongside his rejection of me. _Silly Bella, you fell for Cullen's charms._ It was such a cliché, having a crush on some guy who played guitar and made me swoon. I thought of Rose's not so playful accusations, of how I always went for musicians. It never seemed like that big of a deal.

At least, until now - because suddenly I really cared what this guy thought.

Why had I ever opened my stupid mouth? I should have just continued playing the game. It was tenuous but it was exciting and fun and so, so sexy…

"Do you," he replied eventually, not quite asking.

I drank the rest of my warm, pissy beer and crushed the can between my hands, wanting to get up and escape the awkwardness, but something held me in my spot.

"I don't know," I lied, pointlessly.

"It's weird," he began. "You're different."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. You're not like other girls."

"Now I see what they mean."

"What?" I could hear the smile in his voice. "Who?"

"The guys. This is your thing, huh? Charm and seduce. Kiss the girls and make 'em cry…"

"I haven't kissed you."

"Figure of speech."

"Right."

"So is that how it is? Are you the snake charmer, taming wild groupies?" I asked, suddenly bold.

"I don't know; have you been tamed?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"I'm not wild. Or a groupie," I said, wondering secretly if I was, in fact, a groupie. It wasn't like I slept with all of these guys.

Edward stood up and brushed the seat of his pants. I could feel him watching me in the dark. "Good to know." He walked away, back to the warmth of the group.

My head hurt a little, which tended to happen when I tied my ponytail too tight. I loosened my hair and massaged my scalp, wondering how this night had taken such a crappy turn.

Back at the truck, the music had started up again but it was quieter now, mellower. A couple more cars had pulled up, and now there were several groups to choose from. I still felt aimless though. These people, as much as I'd hung out with them lately, weren't my close friends yet. I'd probably ruined that now anyway, ruined the chance of getting closer. No one wanted to get involved with weird vibes like girls who went from guy to guy.

Right as I was really starting to feel sorry for myself Seth strode up, slinging his arm around me. "Hey Bella bo-bella. Why so emo?"

"I'm not being emo," I laughed, sliding my arm around his waist. "Just…"

"Just emo," he teased. "Come on." He started leading me over to the car but I pulled him to a stop when I saw Edward leaning up against it.

"Are we going or something?" I whispered.

"No… did you want to go?"

"No, I just thought… never mind."

He gave me a look. "Dude. No one cares. He doesn't even care."

At first I thought Seth was referring to Edward but then I followed his line of sight. Embry was sitting on the hood of a car, talking and getting close to some girl. It was sort of weird to know I'd been so replaceable, but I hadn't exactly given him any reason to think otherwise.

"Does that bother you?"

Edward's voice drifted over and I turned to him, moving closer.

Shrugging, slightly, i shook my head. "Sadly, no."

The moon came out from behind a cloud, letting me see his face a little better.

"I know how that goes," he chuckled.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, wondering if I should just get into Seth's ride and wait until it was time to go. But then Edward patted the spot beside him. Tentatively, I joined him.

"So." He elbowed me.

"So…" I elbowed back.

"Talk to me," he said. "Are you always this quiet?"

"Not always," I admitted.

He took my hand and led me even closer, standing me between his legs. My heart stuttered, startled at the sudden closeness.

"Stop being so shy." He took my other hand and swung gently.

"Stop being so… " _Sexy._

"Charming?"

I laughed at his ridiculousness, loving it. "Yeah."

"But maybe that was my plan. Maybe I wanted you all for myself". Dropping my hands, he rested his hands on my hips instead, his fingertips grazing my behind as he pulled me closer. "Did it work?"

Staring at his mouth, I nodded slightly. Well, damn. If this was just a game he was really good at it.

I kissed him softly and felt every cell in my body react.

He tickled his thumbs against the skin above my jeans, letting me kiss him for a minute, and then he kissed me back, licking his tongue along the inside of my lip before sliding it inside. No one had ever done that; I didn't even know what it was but it was hot and made me tighten up inside.

Made me want.

His kisses were so slow, like we had all the time in the world. He pressed me tighter still, pulling me so that I was totally leaning against him, off balance in more ways than one.

Easing away, he ran his tongue across my ear before sucking the very edge into his mouth.

I shivered like I'd been electrocuted.

"Can you sing?" he whispered, so low and right in my ear.

"No," I breathed.

Flattening his hands on the bare skin of my back, he slipped his fingertips lower so that they grazed the elastic on my underwear. Again I heard the smile in his voice. "I bet I can make you.


	5. Tan

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

My body, used to rising at the same time every day, jerked awake.

Yawning, I reached for my phone to check the time. It was only seven. I still had a couple of weeks before classes resumed, but I did have work in a little less than an hour.

I was an English major who worked as a secretary. Yeah, it sucked – but it paid the bills. My mother had gotten me the job the summer I'd turned seventeen and two years later I was still there. On the days I didn't have to go to school I worked full time, otherwise I got in a couple of hours in the afternoon, filing and answering the phone.

They really did pay well though and, because of my mother's friendship with Attorney Uley, even arranged for me to have benefits.

As much as I loved living in Ocean Park- it was a beach town after my own heart – there weren't that many great opportunities when it came to employment. Still, I couldn't see myself moving anywhere else, even after I graduated from college. Living by the sea and staying close to the people I'd grown up with was important to me. My father lived up the coast in another tiny Washington town and while I visited him several times a year it was always a relief to come home to what I knew.

I missed the days when summer meant sleeping in and endless chillin'.

But for now, it was time to get up. My eyes drifted to the calendar above my desk.

Thursday. If I could just make it through today and tomorrow, then I could enjoy two days of freedom.

Two days of maybe seeing Edward. I shivered at the thought.

In the shower I closed my eyes and let myself daydream.

His mouth. His hands. His voice… oh my gosh, _his voice_.

He'd kissed me and then brought me into Seth's car and kissed me some more, even when the boys got back in and we left the bluffs. Quiet, soft kisses. Arriving at his house had been somewhat surprising; I'd barely felt the car move.

The boys pretended not to notice as he whispered his goodbye and squeezed my hand before climbing out.

He didn't even have my number. And I didn't have his; I'd been too smitten to think about such technicalities. Dammit.

Finishing up in the shower, I quickly toweled off and opted to let my hair air dry as I did my makeup. Sometimes I blow dried it, and that looked fantastic, but I had neither the time nor the inclination to do so this morning.

My mother left for work way before I did and she'd left coffee and a blueberry muffin on the counter for me. Grabbing both, I headed out the door.

* * *

By lunch time I was famished and just a little stir crazy. When my coworkers started talking about food I offered to do the pick up – anything to get out of the office, even if just for a few minutes. Maybe I could get a healthy little dose of sun on my face and arms.

I was waiting in line at the deli when a familiar head of hair caught my attention.

Edward had come in and was looking around. His face brightened when he saw me and he came over, making my heart drop.

"Hey you," he said, coming and standing really close.

My mouth practically twitched, wanting to kiss him.

"Hi, Edward." I smiled up at him, appreciating just how good he looked in the sunlight. He had a light tan and a few freckles by his nose. His hair was even ruddier than I'd initially thought; dark red and almost-bronze streaked through the brown, naturally lightening it like he spent a lot of time outside.

"I like this," he said, tugging my blouse a bit as he gave me the once-over.

Blushing, I glanced down at my work clothing: a grey pencil skirt, sleeveless white button up, and heels. I looked good, it was true. _Thank God._

"Thanks… so what are you up to? Are you going to order something?"

"Nah, I'm on my way out of town for the day. I stopped by your job and they said you were here, so…"

"My job? How'd you know where I worked?" I asked, my heart beating a little faster at the possibility that he'd been looking for me.

"Seth told me."

"Oh." I smiled, biting my lip. He _had_ been looking for me. Major brownie points. "Cool. Where do you work?"

"I work with my dad's company. You've heard of Masen and Cullen?"

"Yes, I have," I replied, surprised. Masen and Cullen was a very lucrative and well known architectural firm in the Long Beach Peninsula. In fact, the lawyer I worked for represented them, so I was familiar with both their practice and their good name.

"Yeah. And I start working toward my Masters in architecture this September."

"Your Masters? Wow. I'll be starting my junior year of college," I laughed.

"That's cool. It goes by fast," he said.

His eyes never left mine. So intense.

The person ahead of me in line finished their order and moved away, leaving me to order next. I stepped up and gave the cashier the list I'd brought from the office, guessing that would be easier than trying to explain it verbally, with everyone's preferences and special requests.

"Anyway, I gotta run." Edward said. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you again."

My stomach fluttered in anticipation. "I'd like that."

The cashier gave me my total. Reaching into my purse, I pulled out both my wallet and my phone.

"Do you want to give me your number?" I asked, giving him the phone before paying.

"Sure." He programmed his number in and then took his own out. "What's yours?"

I moved aside so the next person could order and then gave him my number.

"All right. Good seeing you. You're hot all dressed up like that; I'll be thinking about it all day," he smirked, looking pointedly at my skirt. A shiver of excitement shot up my body. He tended to do that a lot to me.

I watched him leave, my whole body buzzing with attraction. Jeez, he was a gorgeous.

"Is he a looker or what?" the woman behind me muttered, startling me with the similarity of our thoughts.

I smiled back at her, nodding.

* * *

That night I made sure to shave and blow dry my hair. I mean, now Edward had seen me looking both casual and dressy, so I wanted to aim for something sort of in the middle. I knew the guys had a gig somewhere, and I wasn't sure if we were hanging out before or after. Or both.

Edward called for directions around six, further setting me on edge. I couldn't stop thinking about how he'd kissed me the night before. Seeing him earlier in the deli had only made me more anxious, knowing how delicious he tasted and how good he felt, but not being able to do anything about it.

"You going out?" Mom said, emerging from her room with a book.

"Yeah. I met this guy, Edward, so… I'm hoping…" I mumbled, lightly applying lip gloss.

"Oh, okay. Have fun honey. Be careful."

"I will."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh good," Mom whispered. "I'll get to see him."

Rolling my eyes, I went to the door and opened it, knowing my mother was hovering in the doorway, just waiting to get an eyeful.

"Hi," I greeted him. He looked perfect, not surprisingly, in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey." His smile was beautiful. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag. This is my mom, by the way. Mom, Edward."

"Hi, Mrs. Swan," he said smoothly. It felt weird that he knew my last name, but why wouldn't he? We'd talked for a long time the night before, and he'd had his tongue in my mouth for even longer.

"Oh, call me Renee," she replied flirtatiously.

And that was our cue to leave.

"Bye, Mom. Love you. Don't wait up."

"I never do," she called back as I shut the door.

"I wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading to the lounge where we're playing. That okay?"

"Definitely." I nodded. I'd go anywhere with him right about then.

I _really _hoped he'd kiss me again soon.

* * *

In the car, Edward kept his hand on my knee.

I'd worn a skirt about that long, and it felt nice, feeling his warm skin against mine.

We chatted a little about our day. I didn't have that much to divulge, nothing interesting anyway, but he'd gone to check out a new jobsite where he and a construction crew would soon be building. He was lucky to be able to spend so much time outside and I told him I envied him for it.

It was hard work, but he got fresh air and sunshine.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to work during a storm," he joked.

"True," I conceded. "But… I guess I get sick of being cooped up all the time."

"So you're an outdoors girl."

I shrugged. "You could say that."

"Good to know." He squeezed my knee and my heart went along and squeezed too.

Dinner was good, for several reasons.

Edward took me to a little place near the water where we had a couple of beers with our meal and talked about his music. Conversation came so easily with him. The silences never felt awkward and our words never felt stilted. With Embry, we'd had an easy going discourse too, but nothing like this.

Edward's eyes were so green, so clear. They almost seemed to change depending on the sort of day it was, or what he wore. His eyes never left mine while we talked, ever, and I didn't want them to.

The feelings between us rolled off in waves, the wanting so very tangible.

His fingers tickled by mine across the tabletop, and I wanted him.

By the time we made it to the lounge where the band was performing, most of the other guys were there. Embry gave me a small wave, his smile small too.

At least he was talking to me.

"Okay," Edward led me over to wear a group of girls was sitting together. "You can sit wherever you want, obviously, but this is where … our friends sit."

Psh, right. Their female friends- their groupies. I'd rather have a root canal than sit there and listen to their probably insipid chitchat. Still, I didn't want to seem snobby. I eased one of the chairs over and sat so that it was I was facing the stage.

When they finally began, I sat holding my breath. They had another lead singer but Edward sang alongside him sometimes. Sometimes he looked at me, and sang, and I thought of the night before when he he'd played me a song.


	6. Barrier

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted_  
_ without their express written authorization._

* * *

They played for about an hour before taking a break. I fidgeted with the strap on my purse, suddenly wondering if I should've come at all, if this was really the best sort of "first date" we could have gone on.

I'd been so dreamy and taken before that I hadn't considered how awkward it might be hanging around this same group of people, but with someone else other than who'd introduced me. In fact it didn't really hit me until I sat at the table and recognized several of the girls sitting there. One of them had been the chick sitting on Edward's lap the first night I saw him.

Anyway, they seemed to know one another, and with the exception of two – Kate and Charlotte – didn't say much to me.

"Cullen's hot," Kate said, sucking on a wedge of lime. "But he floats, you know? It's impossible to really snag him. At least he's sweet about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely curious. I was majorly attracted to Edward, but I wasn't an idiot. If he was bad news I wasn't sticking around.

"I mean he's a genuinely nice guy. I've seen him buy food for the homeless and drive random people home when they're too drunk to drive themselves. Crap like that. But you don't really see him with the same girl twice."

I watched her, looking for any signs of bitchiness, but I saw none. I was relatively good at reading people and Kate seemed honest and kind.

She frowned, putting the lime down. "That sounds awful. I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," I laughed a little. "We're just kind of hanging out. I really only talked to him for the first time last night, so it's not like I have expectations."

That wasn't totally true. I did have expectations, but… they belonged to my heart. My head was a lot more practical.

"Last night? You were at the bluffs?" Charlotte chimed in, leaning closer.

"Yeah, I was. Were you? I didn't even – "

"Oh my God, I totally saw you!"

"Oh," I said lamely, wondering if this was before or after I'd started sucking face with Cullen. Edward. Whatever.

"Yeah, Edward had you up against Seth's car…" She grinned slyly.

"Ha, yes!" Kate said, giggling. She finished off her beer and hit my arm as if we were the best of friends. "Yes, I did see that. Damn, girl…"

I smiled, shaking my head. The brunette I'd recognized, the one who knew Edward, got up to go stand at the edge of the stage. Several of the guys nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey," I whispered, poking Kate.

She grabbed another wedge of lime and inclined her head toward me.

"Who's that?" I asked, nodding toward the brunette.

Kate glanced over. "Oh, that's Jessie Stanley. She's sort of… done the rounds if you know what I mean."

I grimaced. "That's probably what you all think of me, isn't it?"

"Why?"

"I was sort of seeing Embry before I met Edward, and now… I don't know. It's just kind of weird. I didn't sleep with Embry or anything." Why I felt the need to explain myself to a near stranger was beyond me.

"Oh, well Jess sleeps with them, I assure you. The only guys she hasn't snagged yet are Seth, Edward, and…" Kate's eyes roved the stage and the lounge "…I'm not sure about Garrett."

"You sure about that?" I chuckled. "She was all over Edward the first time I saw him."

"Like I said." Kate smirked. "He's a nice guy. From the way she talks, it just a matter of time, but I think she's been trying for awhile."

Edward looked over at me just then. His eyes flickered from my face to my legs and then away, back to his hands, his guitar. I felt a little guilty for gossiping, but then again, what else did he expect, putting me with these girls?

But he'd looked away so quickly. Maybe he was just trying to focus on his music.

I didn't know though. I didn't know his facial expressions or body language even though I really, really wanted to.

I just wanted to be with him, somewhere, anywhere that wasn't there, anywhere that was quiet, where I could talk to him and let him talk to me and maybe kiss some more.

Definitely kiss some more.

My fingers found my lips and I watched him till he watched me back and then it was like the last time, when looking for so long made me self conscious and antsy but I couldn't look away.

And that's when the set ended.

He carefully set his guitar down and grabbed a bottle of water before leaving the stage. When I saw that he was coming straight for me I stood up.

"Come with me? I forgot something in the car," he said.

Nodding, I followed him out of the lounge, which had grown considerably more crowded since we'd gotten there.

Night had fallen fully, the sky a vast glittering darkness. We were close enough to the ocean that when the wind blew a certain way I could sometimes smell the salt.

The parking lot was pretty full. Edward maneuvered between cars until we reached his, where he paused, reaching back for me. I gave him my hand and he pulled me closer, putting me between him and his car.

I felt the change, how the steady beat in my chest kicked into a gallop, how my breathing became shallow and my mouth went dry. I licked my lips, trying to wet them as he gazed down at me.

And again I couldn't tear my eyes away, not until when he wordlessly leaned forward and kissed me, quenching my thirst. He kissed me like he was thirsty too, his fingers gripping around the back of my neck, tips touching right along my hairline.

Hesitantly I put my arms around him, really liking the tall, solid lanky lean of his body, the sharp to my soft, the warm to my shiver. He pushed a little harder against me, his chest against my chest, his hips against my hips.

I liked how our faces fit, slanted so that we could be closer, how our noses brushed when we shifted the other way.

Too soon he pulled back, but just his mouth; his body stayed.

"What'd you forget?" I breathed, my eyes still closed against the beauty of it all.

He kissed my eyelids, and I opened them.

"This," he said.

* * *

The beach was dark, but the whitecaps glowed like always.

I sat on the hood and he stood in front of me, but facing away so we could both see the sea.

His hands were hooked beneath my knees, like he was on the verge of giving me a piggy back ride.

"I liked the last one," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I guess," he chuckled. "Eleazar loves that band's songs so we always end up doing at least one."

"I liked it," I said again, shrugging.

"I like when we do our own songs."

"I like when you do any songs," I admitted, letting out a little of the lovesick.

I saw the profile of his face in a smile. "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Well… I like you."

"I hope so," I said, kissing his ear.

He shivered and turned so he was facing me.

"So, be honest. Do you see a lot of girls?"

"Is that what Kate was telling you?" He cocked his head and smirked, much the same way he'd done that very, very first night.

"Sort of." I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my flushed face.

"I mean yeah, I date, but… whatever. Those girls are always talking out of their asses."

"You sat me with them," I reminded him, resisting the urge to make him kiss me some more.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "So, what, does that freak you out or something? Is that going to be a barrier between us?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly as I could. "I don't want to be that way. I've only known you for two days. First time I saw you was a week ago? Two?"

"I saw you way before then," he said.

I leaned back in surprise, trying to to see his face better. "Where?"

"Coachella."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was there."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"I was there with someone else… and after a while so were you."

Yeah, that was the weekend I'd met Embry.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He slid his hands up my thighs, giving me butterflies.

"Kinda wish I'd met you then," I said.

He made me want to tell him things, to blurt out my secrets. It was awful and fascinating.

He shrugged. "I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Before we met?"

"Yeah. I saw you a few times after that, too."

"How come I never saw you before that night?" I asked, frustrated.

"You were into Embry."

"But – "

"And I wasn't rehearsing with them. I stopped by a couple times and saw you, real briefly." His eyes shone in the dark light. "A matter of time, Bella...till you were with me."

My insides liquefied, from the melting of my heart to the wetness in my underwear.

"So you really were plotting." I tried to tease, tried to sound light but really I was tangled with wanting, dragged along by a riptide of attraction.

"I really was," he said, running one of his hands through the ends my hair.

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad."

We kissed, and I let him touch me underneath the open sky.

* * *

_listened to a lot of frou and frou and explosions in the sky, most especially "glittering darkness" (hence the reference to that song, earlier in the chapter)._


	7. Bubbles

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

I tossed and turned all night.

I couldn't get him out of my head. This was real, and ridiculous, and ridiculously real. He was under my skin like, like I didn't even know.

He made my heart ache – and he hadn't even left me or given me reason to ache- and my stomach quiver.

I kept _thinking _about him and _thinking_ about him, keeping the shirt I'd worn to go out on because it somehow smelled like him, like whatever soap or cologne or shampoo he used.

So intimate, so fast. Not fast enough, but so fast nonetheless. He'd had his hands on me, his fingers inside of me. I shuddered with remembrance, of how fast he'd made me come, how slippery he'd made me then and even now.

My bedroom was dark and cool but I burned like nobody's business.

* * *

In the morning I chose a wrap dress. Business appropriate, but sexy. It was one of my favorites.

So Edward liked me in skirts, did he?

"How was your date?" Mom asked knowingly, tilting her head as she watched me toast bread.

"Amazing. He's amazing."

"He's cute, Bella. The cutest I've ever seen you with."

"I know," I agreed, struggling to focus on the task at hand. Bread, butter, blackberry jam.

Oh, and a knife.

My mother slid a plate over to me. "Watch the crumbs, I just swept."

"Sorry." Distracted didn't even begin to describe.

"Are you seeing him again?"

I was so smitten I didn't even mind the questions. "Yes. Tonight. I think we're going to try and catch a movie."

"Downtown?"

At his house, but that was none of her business, bless her heart.

I nodded, lying non-verbally.

"Sounds fun. Well, have a great day honey. I love you." She held my hair out of my face so she could kiss my cheek.

"Love you too, Mom."

She left and then it was just me and my toast.

And my Edward fantasies.

* * *

All day at work I imagined he'd come visit me. I wanted him to, so badly. I couldn't remember being this obsessed with a guy, ever. And it wasn't just how good he looked.

It was how good he _everything._

The way he talked, and the things he talked about. And how easy it was to talk to him; we flowed right.

The way he walked, how his pants hung off his hips…I wondered what he looked like with nothing on. How his car was immaculate except for the sand on the floor, making me wonder if he spent a lot of time at the beach. How he laughed a lot and easily, but it never felt phony or forced.

How he kissed me beneath the moon, how all of our kisses so far had been underneath the moon with the exception of the few in Seth's backseat.

Oh, how I'd love to do him in a backseat.

"Bella, line two."

I snapped to attention, my heart beating quickly.

"Hello, this is Bella."

"Hey girlie, it's me."

I sighed inwardly, not wanting Alice to know how un-excited I was to hear her voice.

"Hey, Allie. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know what you were doing later. I haven't seen you in like… two days!"

"I know, I miss you too. I have a date tonight though."

"With who?" She was squealing now.

"With that guy from the band I told you about…remember? Cullen?"

"You're kidding me! I'm so glad. I was kinda worried for a second there – you wouldn't shut up about it."

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly. She was right though. Between seeing Edward for the first time at the loft and then seeing him again the first night we'd kissed, I'd just about killed poor Alice and Rose with my gushing.

"Just tellin' it like it is, homeslice."

"I know. Anyway, maybe we can chill on Saturday? Go to the beach since we got rained out last weekend?" I suggested.

"Definitely. Let's do it," she said. "You can bring your boy."

I blushed. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Mhm. Whatever. Love you, call me…"

She hung up before I could respond and I smiled to myself, loving Alice's particular brand of spazz. There was nothing like boys and relationships to light Alice's fire, even if they were someone else's.

Lunchtime rolled around and I offered to grab sandwiches again.

Practically vibrating with hope, I stepped out into the sunlight, blinking as my eyes adjusted.

The deli was packed as usual, so I took my place in line, checking my texts to kill the time.

I was a little disappointed on my way back to the office. It was silly to think that Edward would just materialize because I wanted him to, but shoot – a girl could hope, right?

The cool gust of air conditioner was a welcome respite from the heat, though, and I made my way back to the office as quickly as I could, knowing everyone else was ravenous.

Edward was sitting at my desk.

Angela and Emmy were perched nearby, chit-chatting with him and practically undressing him with their eyes.

Normally they were incredibly sweet, smart women. Leave it to Edward to turn them into puddles of simpering desperation.

I felt their pain.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and all I could think of was his mouth and my mouth and how quickly we could make that happen again.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?"

He smirked, rising. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

Angela jumped up, embarrassed. "Uh, hey Bella. We just …you were getting lunch… hey is that mine?" She snatched the bag away and disappeared, Emmy right behind her.

"Charmer," I muttered, giving Edward a dirty look.

"Whatever," he said, standing close enough to touch but not to kiss. "When do you get off?"

I grinned, wondering if he knew how dirty his question could be taken.

He came closer, running the tip of his finger down my décolletage. "Not _how_ do you get off…" He leaned closer, lowering his voice. "I already know that."

I shut my eyes, feeling the muscles deep inside of me clench really tight.

I could almost feel him there already.

"When. When do you get off of work?"

"Five," I breathed, like the sex-starved strumpet I was.

He backed up so we could converse a little more appropriately. "How are you getting home?"

"I drove."

"I'll meet you at your house. I have to see you tonight."

I nodded, slightly speechless.

* * *

I sat on my porch, blowing bubbles.

Edward was taking a little longer than I'd anticipated, but it was okay.

Everything was okay.

I loved this feeling; the crush, the infatuation, the kisses and the wanting and the hoping.

I'd rather be alone than settle for anything that wasn't this.

We didn't have plans for tonight beyond movies at his place, so I'd kept it casual: jean cut offs, a tank top, a cardigan.

Even though it was tempting to just wear skirts and little dresses around him all the time.

After a while he pulled into my driveway, the late afternoon sun reflecting off of his windshield.

"I thought you'd forgotten me," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the railing.

Edward walked closer, smiling faintly, waving away the bubbles I was blowing toward him.

He helped me down. "I don't think so."

I wanted to say something cute or witty, but suddenly I was nervous again. I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before I could lose my nerve.

"You still want to get a movie?" he asked, watching me cap my bottle of bubbles.

"Sure, whatever. Is that what you want to do?"

"I just want to be with you, Bella."

And just like that, I knew I was his, for as long as he'd have me. I mean, I knew that.

But I knew it all over again.


	8. Passion

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**_a reminder that this is flufftastic for those worried about heartfail (you guys are traumatized, lol. enjoy this frolic because it's about as angstless as i can kick it.)_**

_

* * *

_

"What about this one?"

I eyed the movie Edward was holding up. "Not into sci-fi."

"Me neither." He put it back.

"Then why'd you suggest it?" I laughed, relishing the rush I got from his closeness.

"To see if you like sci-fi."

"I don't. And you don't, apparently."

"We're getting to know each other," he said in this silly sing-song voice, teasing me.

"Shush," I snorted, grabbing another movie off the shelf. "How 'bout this?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Chick flicks come later in the relationship, when you've got me whipped."

That made me smile. Huge.

"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what.

I tossed the movie back into its spot and took a step so that I was right in front of him. Then I got on my tip toes and kissed him, soft and sweet, with just a touch of tongue.

He grabbed my hips and held me firm, returning the kiss before releasing me.

It made my heart pound.

"Bourne Identity?" he asked, wandering away.

I had a feeling we wouldn't be watching much of the movie anyway. "Okay."

* * *

"Hungry?"

"Not really."

"I have stuff at home anyway," Edward said, passing the turn off for the grocery store. "Popcorn, chips…"

"Ice cream?"

"At least three kinds."

"Sounds like an awful lot of munchies madness goes down at your house," I observed, amused.

He shook his head. "You don't even know the half of it."

When we got to his house, most of his roommates were home. They hadn't been there the day I'd come with Seth and Jasper, so Edward introduced me around before we headed up to his room.

"They seem cool," I said, settling onto his bed.

"They are," he agreed. "Been living with them for years now. A few have come and gone but those guys stick around."

I nodded, looking around the room. It was neater this time; he'd no doubt tidied it up in anticipation of our movie night.

"Want to smoke?"

"I don't care." I shrugged. "A little I guess."

Edward got out a small glass pipe, different from the piece we'd used before, and packed it.

"You can start it."

I took the pipe and lighter from him. "Thanks."

I took a hit then gave it back to him. I'd been kind of a stoner back in high school, but I'd calmed down as I'd grown older. It had been a stressful situation between my mom and me for awhile, with her constantly stressing that I was going to flunk out of school or be arrested.

Nowadays I only smoked every once in a while, when the occasion called for it.

Like now.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?"

He took a deep draw and then exhaled slowly, inhaling the thick curtain of smoke right back into his nose.

"French inhale," I cooed, feeling nice and fluffy and so very endeared.

"Do it?" He handed me the pipe.

I lit it and took a good pull then mimicked his actions, making sure to get every last bit of smoke back up my nose as I exhaled then inhaled.

He took the pipe away and set it down, his eyes slanted like half moons, dark and bright.

Easing me on to my back he kissed me slow, his tongue doing yummy things to my mouth.

I grabbed his face and slid my fingers back into his hair, holding him fast against me, opening my legs so he could settle against me. He ran his hand up and down the underside of my thigh; I could feel the calluses and they reminded me of what he did and who he was.

He tickled his fingers higher, sliding them beneath the fringed hem of my cut offs.

My heart raced. His kisses became sensuous. He wiggled his fingers below the denim and then the cotton and started to touch me. I felt the moment he made me wet; he suddenly thrust his fingers into me, using his thumb to my massage me at the same time.

I groaned into his mouth, knowing I was going to come quickly.

He moved back a little, shifting on to his side. "You're…so…wet…" he whispered, pulling part of my ear between his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth.

I shivered and then lost it, my mouth open in a silent cry as I came.

He rolled back on to me, still rubbing me but softer. Then he stopped, moving his hand away.

I wrapped my legs around him, holding his face between my hands as we kissed.

* * *

"What do you want to hear?"

"Something romantic."

The movie played on behind us. We'd put it on mute after the third or fourth make out session.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Girls."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

"Uh oh, she's being demanding already," he sighed. "Not a good sign."

"Do you know any John Mayer?" I asked in a small voice, hugging my knees.

Edward shrank back in horror. "Ugh, no…he's such a douche, Bella…"

"No he's not," I cried indignantly, tossing a pillow at him. "I love him."

"I don't know if this is going to work out after all..."

"Edward."

"You really like him?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then in that case I'd better learn all of his songs," he said, mock serious.

"Well, what – "

But he'd already started strumming the playful opening chords to _Your Body is a Wonderland._

"Ha, you do know it!" I squealed, clapping my hands in glee. "Yes!"

Edward made a face, but he kept playing.

And he sang... every word.

He liked to pretend, but secretly he liked the same crap I did. Or maybe he just knew it for performing purposes. Whatever. All I knew was I was dating a guy who could make my panties wet just by singing to me. Who could give me orgasms without taking my clothes off.

It was great. I mouthed the words along with him, not wanting to ruin the perfectness of the moment with my off key scariness. He made googly eyes and kissy faces at me when he wasn't crooning soulfully, laying it on really thick. I wondered if his friends could hear and thought it would be hilarious if they could.

He finished up and set the guitar down. "I think I've more than paid my dues now. Hungry?"

"Why, you got the munchies?"

"Something like that."

"Well, after that performance, you can have whatever you like," I said coyly, wanting him to think dirty thoughts but also a tiny bit afraid he would.

He nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "Mm. You shouldn't say stuff like that to me, Bella. You're lucky I'm a nice guy."

I slid off the bed and moved to stand beside him, taking his hand. "But you make me want to be a not-so-nice girl."

He stared down at me for the longest moment, his eyes making a mess of my insides.

"Let's get something to eat," he said softly, tracing his thumb along the hem of my shorts. "Before your teasing gets out of hand... again."

* * *

We met up for lunch Tuesday, finally getting it together enough to make plans.

Edward unwrapped his burrito with care.

I watched him slather guacamole on to it before taking a huge bite, beans and rice falling back on the plate.

Suppressing a giggle, I open the little container of sour cream.

"What?" he asked, his mouth still full.

"You," I said with a smile.

He winked, and then swallowed. "I like burritos, what can I say."

"I can see that."

He flung a chip at me.

"Anyway. We're always talking about me and my music. What about you, Bella? What's your passion?"

He shrugged.

"Well." I paused, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't even know. Sometimes I just feel so… aimless. When I was in high school I wrote a lot and took pictures… and those are things I was passionate about. So much."

Edward nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

I felt my face warm. I was getting a little flustered, not at Edward or the conversation, but at the situation itself. I really did feel aimless, like I was running in circles. What was I going to do with my life? I knew this sort of existential angst was typical among people my age, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"I… envy you, Edward. You have this amazing career you're getting into…and your music…and I - I just… go to school and _listen_ to music. I love music. But it has nothing to do with what I'll probably end up doing. I don't sing, I don't play instruments… " I trailed off, keeping my eyes on my plate.

Sure, I'd spoken to Alice and Rose about this, but it had been a while. Usually these thoughts didn't see the light of day because they made me uncomfortable… because I didn't know what I was doing.

"I can understand that," Edward said, wiping his hands. "I understand because I felt the exact same way while ago."

"But your music – "

"- is a hobby. I mean, I love it – don't get me wrong. I would love to just play and not have to go to work, but that's not feasible at this point. "

I nodded quietly.

"You have time, Bella. You'll figure it out. You're an English major… do you want to teach?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you plan on going to grad school?"

"I don't know."

He took a sip of his soda. "We should go away."

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean? Where?"

A slow smile spread across his face, like butter melting on a pancake. Gorgeousness.

"Away. A trip. I think you need a change of scenery."

"I would like a change of scenery but I have a job… and –"

"I'll take care of your ticket."

I gaped at him.

"Listen. I have to go to this architectural conference thing in a couple of weeks. It's in Hawaii. My dad's always gone to them, but lately he's been having me go too, since – you know – since I'll be taking be working for the company soon."

"That's cool, having you come along to learn like that."

"Well, I kind of have to. He expects me to take over the company eventually."

I swear salsa fell out of my mouth. "You're going to be running the company one day?"

He shrugged, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "Yeah. It's my dad's company so I'm next in line. Not for awhile hopefully. But anyway. He has me go on these trips with him now and the next one's in Hawaii. So… what do you think?"

"It's just…wow. This is sudden."

"Think about it. No big deal; you either go or you don't. I'd like you to go, but… whatever."

I nodded, secretly floored. The thought of going somewhere with Edward was pretty crazy. Of course I wanted to, but we'd only been dating for like, two weeks. What would my mother say?

What would his dad say? I didn't want him to think I was one of those gold digger types mooching off of his son.

We finished the rest of our meal, chatting quietly about other things. But it was all lingering in my head: Edward's questions about my life, and his offer to go to Hawaii. I didn't really see what one had to do with the other but maybe he was on to something. Maybe I was just tired and uninspired and needed to get out of my funk.

* * *

I thought about it. A lot.

I had a feeling that taking a trip with Edward would definitely mean something – it would be a big step for our relationship.

My mother thought it was a fantastic idea. I think she just had a thing for Edward, even though she denied it. Not that I blamed her.

One week before the trip, Edward came to pick me up to go chill on the bluffs.

As soon as I got in to the car, I kissed him.

"Is this what tonight's going to be like? Kissing and touching and…" He trailed off suggestively, grinning.

"Maybe. We'll see," I teased, fully intending on doing all of the above. "Anyway, listen. I want to go with you."

"You do? For real?"

"Yeah… if the invitation's still open."

Edward gave me a look. "Of course it's still open. It'll be great."

I took his hand and slid our fingers together. "I think it will too."


	9. Shock

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

The boys were playing a set at some beach bar outside town. It was a popular spot during the summer - one of those places that had changed ownership several times over the years but always drew the same crowd.

Alice was still chomping at the bit to meet Edward, and Rose wanted to be introduced officially as well, so they'd come along for the night. I was relieved, frankly. I didn't like being relegated to the groupie table, even if I did like Kate and Charlotte.

My trip with Edward was the next day. I could hardly believe I was actually going to Hawaii, especially with someone like him.

Actually, scratch "someone like him". I couldn't believe I was going _with him_, period. Maybe I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to come along and happen to upset things. Maybe I was so used to having things low key and uninspiring that when something amazing came along it seemed a little too good to be true.

But frig it. I was going to enjoy this for what it was.

I watched Edward on stage.

He was always very focused when he played.

I was very focused too. On him.

When our eyes would meet it would send my heart into my shoes and back; he'd smile just barely like he _knew_ and look at me just long enough before looking away, and our little not-so-secret secret would shimmer invisibly between us.

Halfway through Rose announced that she needed a refresher and asked Alice and I if we needed anything. We ordered another round of beers, and then Edward was coming toward the table, weaving between people and tables.

"You made it," he said, as if he was pleasantly surprised.

There was no way I wouldn't have, and for several reasons. One, I had it pretty bad for him. Two, the band – who, ridiculously, still had no name – was amazingly good. Three, I was admittedly suspicious of the groupies, some of whom were simply flirty and others who were downright slutty.

Take that chick Jessie, who looked like she'd had a few too many and was executing a rather burlesque spin around a pole near the bathrooms. Talk about second hand embarrassment. I'd wonder if she really got any action behaving like that, all sloppy and drunk and desperate, but then I realized that some guys were dogs and would have absolutely no problem hooking up with someone like her. It was sad really, on both ends.

So here I was, supporting the guy I liked while settling my own insecurities.

I grinned up at Edward, shading my eyes from the setting sun. "Of course I did. Edward, this is Alice. Alice, Edward."

They shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you," Alice said. "I've heard quite a bit."

I resisted the urge to kick her underneath the table. Edward knew I really liked him; there was no point in hiding it, but still. He just smirked, shaking his head as he refocused on me.

"Did you pack yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah… did you?"

"No." He stretched his arms over his head. "It's gonna be a late night."

"That's where Rose went," murmured Alice, looking over at the bar.

I frowned. "She said she was going there, remember? She asked if we –"

"I know," Alice interrupted impatiently. "I meant that's where she is, chatting up the bartender."

It was true. Rose was leaning against the bar, and even though she had her back to us her posture said she was in full flirt mode. The bartender seemed to appreciate it; I could see the dimples from his smile clear across the floor.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, ladies… I want to get something to drink before we start up again."

"Maybe we should, too," Alice said as Edward walked over to where Rose and the bartender were still cozied up. "At this rate we'll never get our drinks."

"Okay." I shrugged, pushing away from the table. "After you."

No sooner had we sidled up to the bar another bartender noticed and us and took our order.

An unfamiliar voice cooed gently in my ear. "He's good, isn't he?"

A groupie was standing to my left, gazing pointedly at Edward, who was across the bar, laughing and talking with Rose and the bartender.

"Uh, yeah," I said uncertainly, assuming she meant his music. She was about my height, with silky black hair and striking green eyes, really pretty, if not a little glassy eyed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Thanks, I will," I snapped, annoyed at what she was insinuating. Yes, I got it. I knew Edward had a "love 'em and leave 'em" type reputation but what was I supposed to do? Not give things a try because of rumors?

"Hey, I'm just giving you a heads up. You know, so you don't get your panties in a bunch when he moves on."

Alice must have heard that last part because she slammed my beer down in front of me. "Ready, Bella?"

"So ready."

I followed her back to our table, seething inside. Most of me trusted Edward. I really wanted to, anyway, and I hated thinking that he could be shady with me. But a little part of me acknowledged that we'd only been acquainted for a few weeks. So what if we talked all the time, and had conversations that lasted well into the night. So what if we hung out a lot. There were still things I'd never know for sure – not unless I asked him – and I wondered if those things were things I'd want to know about anyway.

What pissed me off the most, though, was knowing these silly skanks were just waiting for Edward to drop me. They were like vultures, circling. Ugh.

"Don't even, Bella," Alice chided. "You know how girls can be."

"I know." I nodded, taking a sip. "It's just… this whole group is so damn chummy sometimes… I feel like there are all these private jokes and references to things that went on before I started coming around. It sucks when I hear things…"

"I'd just ask, if I were you."

"Maybe I will."

"You should. Just to like, ease your mind. Cuz right now you're doing exactly what that girl wanted, which is trip out."

"You're right. I know," I sighed. "It's stupid."

"What's stupid?" Rose asked, finally returning. She set our beers down; eyeing the ones we already had with a slightly sheepish expression.

* * *

"I should go inside." I kissed him a few more times all over his face. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling a little.

"Okay." But he didn't move. In fact, he tightened his grip and turned his face so that his lips were under my lips again.

We kissed for awhile. Every time his tongue swept through my mouth, sliding soft and wet against mine, it made me made forget my questions and my concerns. It made me want him like crazy.

He kissed my neck, right where my pulse point was. "Your heart's going so fast…"

"I can't imagine why," I said, moaning softly when his kissing turned to sucking. "Edward, I have to go. Our flight – "

"Is at nine. I know. Just be happy it's not at seven like it was last year."

"Yes, but we still need to be up early so we can get there early," I argued weakly.

"I like making you like this," he whispered, his fingers dancing around the button to my jeans.

"Me too," I gasped, catching his hand. "Stop. My mom's… right inside."

He paused, squinting out the passenger side window. "She can't see what's going on down here."

"Edward."

"Fine," he huffed, teasing me. "But when you want to do it in Hawaii, I'm going to cockblock you."

"Highly unlikely," I snorted.

He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"Did you ever… date that one girl? The really pretty one with the black hair and green eyes?"

"Carmen? Uh… yeah. We sort of dated for awhile."

"Like how long?"

He backed up a little, removing his hand from where it had been squeezed between my thighs. "Did she say something?"

"At the bar… she said you were "good" and to enjoy it while it lasted."

I could see him scowling in the darkness. "She's the only one I dated more than once. I don't know… I liked her, but it didn't work out. She wasn't my type in the end."

"Girls like that are everyone's type," I said evenly.

"Maybe physically, but there's only so far that'll take you."

Relief began to seep slowly in. "That's true."

He nodded once, and then got out of the car. I sat very still, hoping he wasn't mad. He hadn't looked it.

He opened my door and pulled me out, leaning me against the side of his car.

"People talk, Bella. They say whatever it is they want to say. You can either be with me and believe what I say or you can listen to them. "

His face was so close, and nice, and the moon hit him in such a way that made the scruff on his chin look blonde.

"I believe you," I said, kissing him.

"You should." He kissed back, sealing our conversation with an unspoken promise.

* * *

Flying always made me anxious.

Not nervous, just anxious. It had been hard to sleep the night before and I'd awoken before my alarm went off. Edward would be by to collect me within the hour so I hurried though showering and dressing, deciding at the last minute my stomach was too funny to consider breakfast. I could always grab something at the airport.

Then I peeked out the window, at the way the early morning sun hit the grass and how the dew frosted it, making it sparkle.

Beautiful.

Just like that, I chilled out. I was unbelievably excited to be going on this trip – Hawaii was bound to be spectacular anyway but just the fact I was going with Edward made my heart sing. He still made me feel as excited as he did the very first night he'd held my hand in the back of Seth's car.

He made me feel sexy and appealing.

It wasn't like I had self esteem issues; I knew there were plenty of guys I could date, but Edward came from different stock. He was talented in many, many ways, so smart, and so damn good looking. And boy, did he have game. I wasn't going to pretend that it was only his sense of humor that kept me so sprung.

My mother's soft voice broke the silence. "All set?"

Turning from the window, I smiled, nodding. "Yep. I can't wait."

"You have your camera's charger? It would be a shame of it died while you were down there."

"Oh, crap! Thanks!" I shot back to my room and rustled through my desk drawer until I found the charger. I knew I'd already packed the one for my phone. Eying the book on my nightstand, I grabbed it at the last minute. Between Edward and the beaches, I probably would be too distracted to read but it was always wise to be prepared. He'd be in conferences a lot anyway.

"Bella," Mom called.

He must've arrived while I was dawdling about. Giving the room one last glance, I returned to the kitchen, where Edward was chatting with my mother. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back, my stomach doing flip flops when his eyes drifted down my body.

Oh, yes. There was definitely going to be sexy time in the tropics.

"Well, have fun sweetie. Call me when you land, okay?" Mom said, her eyes glistening.

My heart tugged, but I also wanted to laugh. I guess I'd know how it felt when I was a mom, but really. I'd be gone for five days, not a year.

"I promise," I agreed, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Goodbye, Renee," Edward said, giving her a polite, one-armed hug. Mom had insisted pretty early on "my beau" call her by her first name.

In the car, I wondered – not for the first time – what sort of man Edward's father was. I'd heard plenty about Carlisle Cullen; he was regarded in the community for being a compassionate businessman, often involved in charity work and fundraising. His company was extremely successful while socially and environmentally conscious. Still, those things told me little about what he was like personally. I had hope, though, in the way Edward regarded him. He spoke well of him, and fondly.

I just hoped he'd like me.

* * *

Turns out I had nothing to worry about.

Mr. Cullen hardly gave me more than a passing glance as he strode ahead of us into first class, his phone glued to his ear. His personal assistant (Edward said her name was Heidi) gave me a quick, sweet hello and then marched efficiently along behind him, a briefcase in hand.

"Sorry about that," Edward said, shrugging. "He's ridiculously busy. All the time."

"Does that bother you?" I asked, letting Edward help me stow my carry-on.

"Not really. The company is his passion, his purpose. He believes in it and it makes him happy to be like this." He paused, gesturing for me to sit by the window. "And no, he didn't ignore my mother and me in the process." He smirked.

"I didn't say that!" I laughed.

"No, but you were thinking it," he teased.

"So… if he's this busy all the time, then does that mean you'll be that busy one day?"

"Why? You planning ahead?"

Oh, my Lord. My face went up in flames.

But before I could stutter my way into defense mode he smooshed my cheeks between his palms.

"Holy crap, Bella, I'm just kidding!" He kissed my nose and then my lips, really lightly.

"I know," I whispered, confused at how his comment had made me react. Was I thinking that far ahead? For the love of…

He kissed me softly on my mouth, deeper this time.

I kissed him back, aware that people could see if they were to look over. We weren't being crass, just -

"Cute." Of course Mr. Cullen would choose now to introduce himself.

I jerked back but Edward took his time pulling away. He didn't seem too concerned.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Carlisle Cullen, my father."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Glad you could come along," Mr. Cullen said, shaking my hand. He seemed very direct and no nonsense, but also quite friendly. I liked that.

"Hi…it's good to meet you, too. Thanks so much for letting me tag along," I said.

He winked, rather saucily. I could see where Edward got his charisma. "Business write-off. Why not?" Then he turned his attention to Edward, handing him a stapled set of papers. "This is the lineup. You're expected at the ones I've highlighted, all right?"

Edward nodded. "Sure. I'll go over it in a minute."

"And Bella, you can call me Carlisle. Mr. Cullen makes me feel old. Or like I'm back at the all boys prep school I attended for twelve years. I don't particularly relish the thought of either."

"Okay," I agreed, appreciating his candor. He did seem pretty cool.

He returned to his seat, leaving Edward and me alone again.

"I've never ridden first class," I admitted, stretching my legs.

"It's pretty great," Edward said, scanning the papers his father had left him. "I mean, you get what you pay for. "

I could only imagine.

* * *

Before today, I'd seen few places as naturally gorgeous as the coast near Ocean Park.

But this was a completely different sort of beauty, and its bright, pristine panorama took my breath away. I'd never seen water that turquoise - it was as if this part of the world had its own color palette.

I tried not to totally hog the window, since this was Edward's first time in Hawaii too, but it was hard.

"Wow," I breathed for the twentieth time.

"It's incredible," Edward said, pressing close behind me. His nearness made me excited in other ways and my mind started to wander as I sat back, allowing him better access to the window.

We landed in Maui's Kahului Airport soon after. Carlisle was familiar with the island, so he rented a car. Edward rented one too, although I didn't see the point since we'd just be at the hotel the whole time. Still, it was nice being alone with him in the car as we followed his father along the scenic road to the Grand Wailea.

To my credit, I managed not to gape in shock as we pulled up to the resort. It was splendid, the absolute ultimate in opulence and class.

It was almost too much to take in. I fought the urge to take pictures of the lobby as Carlisle checked us in and gave us room keys, not wanting to look like a tacky tourist. I figured I could be cheesy tomorrow, on the beach, while the men did business. As much as I wanted to cavort around with Edward, I was looking forward to having a bit of alone time too. Reading, tanning, daiquiri drinking…it was all very appealing.

"This is crazy," Edward chuckled as we rode the elevator to our suite. It really was. This was the sort of place you'd see on the Travel Channel.

Carlisle, who would be staying on a different floor altogether, didn't even pretend like he thought Edward and I would want separate rooms, even though that may have been more "appropriate". And it's not like it really mattered – our suite was enormous with two bedrooms, a living room and a "private lanai".

"Well… which bedroom do you want?" Edward asked.

"You're joking, right?"

He grinned, dropping his bags as he came for me.

Squealing I tossed my own bags at him and went running for the nearest room. He tackled me on the bed – which had been my intention all along.

"So you want to share?" he asked, nipping at my neck.

"Yes," I giggled, squirming.

"Good." He rolled to my side, pulling me so I was on my side, facing him. "I was just trying to be a gentleman, by the way."

Well, that was one way to melt me.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him shyly. "But I don't want you to be."


	10. Bite Me

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

I was glad I'd brought my book.

It was our first night in Maui, so there weren't any meetings, but Carlisle did ask Edward to meet with him for an hour or so. I took the opportunity to use the giant bathtub in our suite, reading and snacking and luxuriating in bubbles.

I heard the door shut out in the main part of our room, so I knew when Edward came back. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"You in there?"

Folding the page so I wouldn't lose my place, I set the book down and smiled to myself. "Yeah. I'm taking a bath."

His pause was almost audible. "Are you_ trying_ to turn me on? Because it's a little unnecessary. I'm already there."

"I'll be right out," I laughed, leaning forward to release the plug from the drain.

He didn't say anything else so I dried off quickly and wrapped myself in one of the thick robes provided by the hotel.

He was nowhere to be seen. "Edward?"

His voice piped up from the living room. "Ordering room service. What do you want?"

"Hold on," I called back, pulling a pair of shorts on.

Once I was decent I joined him on the couch. "Can't we just go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"You're not tired?"

I shook my head, and then yawned. "Well, a little bit. But I still wanna go."

He nodded, obviously contemplating this.

"Come on, old man. You only live once," I taunted.

"Bite me!" he teased back, mimicking my tone. I had him though. He sighed and got up. "Well, c'mon. Let's go see what kinds of debauchery we can get ourselves into."

Indeed.

* * *

Apparently the party went all year here at the Grand Wailea.

The bar downstairs wasn't packed the way it would probably be the tomorrow night – Friday – but still, quite a few people milled around, talking and listening to music. Edward took my hand, making my heart skip, and we went up to sit at the bar.

"What're you having? A pina colada?" he asked, teasing me as usual.

"No, I'll save that for the beach. I want something more night-timey."

He grinned, his straight white teeth practically glowing in the ambient lighting. "See, that's why I like you. You say weird stuff that makes sense somehow."

"Maybe I just make sense, period."

He yanked my bar stool closer so our legs were entwined. "You really do."

His lips were inches away. My breath hitched in anticipation.

Another voice joined the conversation. "Welcome to Botero. What can I get for you?"

Edward leaned away a little, winking at my likely disappointed face. He gestured for me to order first.

"I'll have a mai tai, please."

The bartender nodded and turned to Edward.

"SoCo and lime, please," he said, and then looked at me, barely suppressing laugh. "What a pretentious load of shit."

"What?" I giggled, looking around. "I think it's nice."

"It is nice, and totally normal to be drinking frou frou drinks in a tropical resort bar. I feel like I'm in an old Elvis movie."

I snickered, nodding.

Our drinks were brought out, complete with garnishes and little umbrellas and the like. I sucked the liquid off my umbrella and stuck it behind my ear, earning a smile from Edward. I'd be as silly or cute or charming as he wanted as long as he kept smiling at me like that.

The more we drank the touchier we got. Around midnight we were informed that the bar would be closing in a half an hour so we finished the drinks and the food we had and left.

"I'm a little tipsy," I slurred, holding Edward's arm.

"Well you had like six mai tai's." He linked our arms and swooped down to kiss my cheek.

"I had four!"

"Whatever…"

"You probably drank more than I did," I argued, feeling feisty.

"I had four," he said.

"But yours were stronger – "

He kissed me quickly on the mouth. "Shh."

"Okay," I whispered.

We managed not to stumble to the elevator. Once inside he trapped me against the wall, kissing me with these long, wet kisses tasting of lime and liquor.

I wanted him. Oh, how I wanted him. It was bad. I'd wanted him for weeks.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along down the hall. Inside our suite, I kicked off my flip flops and went to use the bathroom. Edward was in bed when I came out, looking like he was dozing.

"You're asleep?" I whined, climbing on top of him.

His eyes opened and he grinned crookedly, rolling over so that I was beneath him. We started up with the kissing again, wet and excited, his hand deep in my hair and my hands in his. He started moving his hips and against me and I wrapped my legs around him, moaning when he hit a particularly good spot.

"I like you, Bella. I really like you."

I stilled, my heart beating so loud and fast I thought it might gallop from chest like a runaway horse.

"I really like you too. A lot," I said, stroking his cheeks with my fingertips.

"I don't want to mess this up." He was being drunk and honest and I dug it.

"Then don't."

"I don't want to."

"If it's meant to be – "

"Forget that," he said, shaking his head. "We either do or we don't, right? Nothing else."

"Okay." I wanted to trust him, trust in him, to believe his words.

And then I realized I did. Our kisses slowed down, drifting from a frantic pace to a more romantic one and then a sleepy-sloppy one. We feel asleep, fully dressed, in each other's arms.

"I'm glad you came with me," he said right before we faded.

"Me too."

* * *

The next morning Edward and I joined Carlisle, several of his associates and Heidi for breakfast.

The food, like everything else, was incredible. I managed not to totally stuff myself, though. The last thing I wanted was to rock a pot belly with my bikini at the beach.

All too soon it was time for business. Everyone stood, dismissing themselves politely. Edward stood over my chair, watching me with a wistful expression.

"I wish I was going with you." He tugged at the tie of my bathing suit poking out the neck of my t-shirt.

"I do too. You'll have some time off, right?"

"Yeah, the last two days. Dad scheduled it like that so we'd have to time to enjoy the island." He made air quotes with his fingers.

"So that's not so bad." I tried to sound encouraging, even though what I really wanted was to roll around the sand with him. "When will you be done today?"

"Three."

"Oh! That's early!"

"Says the girl who's going to the beach at – " he checked his phone – "nine o'clock."

"Edward. You're here for the company. Go. I doubt your dad will appreciate tardiness on the first day; he'll think I'm a bad influence," I said, poking him.

"Maybe you are a bad influence," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved one last mango spear into my mouth and stood. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye Bella." His eyed me from head to toe. "Have fun without me."

"You can have fun with me tonight, if you want," I muttered.

He heard me and looked back, winking before disappearing around the corner.

Armed with a beach bag, a pina colada and my book, I went down to the beach. There were a good number of people hanging out, but again, it wasn't crowded. There were families and couples, and then a few flying solo like me. After snapping a couple of scenic shots, I took a huge swallow of my drink and started reading.

When the sun beating down on me began to feel a little uncomfortable, I decided to go for a swim. Unlike the ocean back home, the water here was warm. I breathed a sigh of relief as I waded out. This was the life.

Edward had been right. Getting away from it all really was doing wonders for me. The sights, smells -even the sounds - were all so different from what I was used to. I felt … alive. Not that my existence at home was terrible, but I could now appreciate the value of getting away. I made a mental note to start going on road trips with my mom again, like we'd done when I was a kid. Maybe I could even persuade Alice and Rose.

And, of course, Edward.

I'd gladly go anywhere with him.

I swam out, admiring how clear the water was. Maybe tomorrow I could go snorkeling. I'd always wanted to do that. Eventually I swam back, a little tired from all of the swimming and treading. I could tell by the position of the sun in the sky that a few hours had passed since I'd first come to the beach. As if it was listening to my thoughts, my stomach growled.

Deciding to call it a day – for the beach, anyway – I packed my things and headed to the pool. One of the brochures I'd been poring over had detailed the various bars and restaurants and I really wanted to try out the Grotto Bar, which was apparently inside the pool. Probably ridiculously expensive, but I had the cash. It wasn't liked I'd had to pay for anything yet.

After grabbing a sandwich and wolfing it down, I got into the pool and swam to the bar inside.

The bartender was absolutely gorgeous. Jet black hair, cut really short, perfect body, muscled but lean. He was deeply tanned, and I could tell it was natural; he was obviously a local.

He grinned at me, his big brown eyes sparkling. "Hey, how's it going today? Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, actually, thanks," I replied. "How about you? Having a good day?"

He shrugged. "Not bad. It helps having nice scenery, you know?" He looked pointedly at my body. Any other guy, and that would've been sort of skeevy. But this guy pulled it off.

Shaking my head, I laughed, glad for my tan because it likely covered my blush. "Okay. May I have a strawberry daiquiri please?"

"Coming right up."

I don't know how long I stayed, or how many frozen drinks I threw back. All I know is Jacob – that's what his name was- was quite the story teller, and he had me cracking up. He'd do silly faces and voices, imitating other guests or his friends and at one point I was so hysterical that I didn't even realize he was trying to get my attention.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?"

I sort of gasp-choked and whirled around. Edward was standing at the edge of the pool, watching me with an amused expression on his face.

Yeah. No matter how cute the bartender was, no matter how charming and funny, no matter how damned white his teeth were… he didn't hold a candle to Edward Cullen.

Sighing a little ridiculously, I turned back to Jacob. "Yeah. That's him."

"Nice. Romantic get-away?" I could almost see him switching gears.

"Kind of." I reached for my wallet.

"Ten's fine."

"Ten?" I gave him a look. "Come on, I drank a lot more than that."

"They're on me. Just promise me you'll come back some time."

I gave him fifteen dollars. "I will."

"That looked cozy," Edward commented, lending me a hand to help me put of the pool.

"It was, actually. Only thing better would've been you in there with me," I said, pleasantly mellow from my alcohol consumption but not drunk; thank God.

"I bet." He smiled sideways at me, watching me dry off.

I pulled my skirt on and grabbed my bag. "So. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"What do you want to do? We can go to dinner if you want later…"

"That would be perfect." _And very romantic…_

Back in the room, I took a bottle of water out of the fridge, wanting to cool my parched throat before taking a shower.

Without warning, Edward's hands were on my hips, pushing my skirt down to my feet. I paused in mid-sip, and then swallowed, putting the bottle down. He turned me around and urged my hands up and then took my tank top off, is eyes never leaving mine.

"You got a nice tan today," he murmured, running his hands all over my body. I was wearing a bikini, but I felt naked beneath his touch.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

He pushed me gently back, making me sit on the couch, and then knelt between my legs, dragging my hips forward. In a second I knew exactly what he was going to do. He hooked his fingers through the little ties on either side of my bottoms and pulled, opening the knots.

I watched silently, nervously, reaching hesitantly for his hair.

He took one long lick. The pressure made me want to scoot away but he held me still and started kissing and licking me. "Mmm. You're still salty," he hummed.

"Not…chlorine?" I gasped.

"That too," he agreed and holy crap here was_ another _thing he was gifted with.

He went down on me until I was shaking and coming and crying for him to stop.

"What was that for?" I asked, closing my legs awkwardly, my heart racing.

He pulled me up so that standing and pulled the ties on my bikini top. It fell to the floor. "You looked good enough to eat."


	11. Shore

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

Goosebumps.

Being naked while Edward was fully clothed made me feel sexy and self conscious and aroused and nervous.

The air conditioning wasn't helping; it was freezing in our room.

But then he started kissing me, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I kissed back, linking my fingers behind his neck.

"I'd have worn a bikini sooner if I'd known it would lead to this," I moaned, shivering when his lips trailed away to my neck.

He laughed quietly, backing away so he could look at me. "Looks like you're still wearing one," he commented, tracing his fingers along the tan line my swimsuit had left.

I turned and walked slowly into the bedroom. If he let me go, I'd just take a shower.

But if he followed me, I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me. I thought about the first night we'd kissed, the things he'd whispered in my ears. I thought for sure he'd try to sleep with me right away but he hadn't. He just teased me, and flirted, and touched me…

He followed me.

I lay down on the bed, watching him.

A little smile played at his lips, and he started to undress, dropping articles of clothing to floor. If I'd thought stoner musician Edward was hot, businessman Edward was even hotter. The fact that he was both really did me in.

And then he was coming toward me, climbing on to the bed, on to me.

He reached into the nightstand and got a condom.

I bit back a grin, loving his confidence and his readiness.

"Let's do this," he murmured, still smiling that little, secret smile.

With one thrust he was inside. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him close as he moved.

"God, Bella," he groaned, his mouth at my ear.

I moved his face so I could kiss him and he gave me what I wanted, quickly sliding his tongue in to my mouth. He felt so good, so perfect, inside and out…and in-and-out...

Our mouths drifted apart and he eased back, making my legs slide down. He pulled out and dragged me to the end of the bed and then pushed back in, holding my hips with his rough, calloused hands. He moved fast, almost rough, and I really loved it.

Eventually his movements lost rhythm and he began to breathe unevenly.

"Are you…going to… come?" he panted, closing his eyes.

"I don't know if I can again," I gasped back. What he was doing felt incredible, and I didn't want him to stop, but I didn't know if I could have another orgasm so soon after the one on the couch. "It's okay…"

He slowed down, opening his eyes. "I want you to."

I clenched around him, digging my heels into his ass. "Later."

Nodding, he began moving faster again, pushing my knees open wider. I grabbed the sheets, trying to keep my own eyes open but it was difficult. He came quickly and released my legs, lowering himself on to me. I could feel his heart was pounding against my chest.

I was filled with this really overwhelming sense of vulnerability. Kissing his forehead, I ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to get up, wondering how this would change things. It had certainly felt right, not just physically but emotionally too. I'd never felt this way about someone and I wanted it to last.

When he finally looked at me, his eyes were so tender it made me want to cry.

"Wow," he laughed, kissing my lips briefly before straightening out.

"Yeah." I shivered when he pulled out and got off the bed, wondering if he'd take a shower with me.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the water, then poked his head out. "Come on."

Relieved, I followed him inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he lathered soap on to his body.

I tried to keep my eyes on his face. "More than okay."

We switched so that he could rinse and I could soap up.

"Good."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I really really like you."

We switched again so that I could rinse off.

"I know you do. I like you a lot too." I felt his fingers on my breasts. "Obviously."

Pushing me up against the wall, he started kissing me again.

"Where should we go to dinner?" I asked against his mouth.

"Wherever you want," he said, gazing at me as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

In a way it didn't even matter. So long as we had a repeat of the afternoon, later on.

* * *

Secret smiles.

I was positively giddy.

Had I seen a couple looking at each other the way Edward and I looked at each other I'd have rolled my eyes and walked faster. It's not even like we were being tacky or engaging in obscene PDA.

It was just… these secret smiles.

I kept thinking about what we'd just done together, in our room. Our room. Our… everything. Our lips, our bodies, our _love?_making.

I'd planned on being tan. I'd brought the essential white sundress, the one with the tiny straps that tie on top, the one that falls nearly to my knees. I wore it with sandals, and a little bit of makeup, wanting to feel pretty.

He'd grinned so wide when he saw me. He'd taken my hand, kissed the corner of my mouth. "You're perfect," he'd whispered.

My heart took flight and it was still up there, soaring around like a kite on a windy day.

"So… I looked at the restaurant list and found two you might like," Edward began as we waited for the elevator.

"I'm sure I'd like them all," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, me too. But there are two in particular – anyway, I'll save Humu for our last night. Tonight I think we should try Bistro Molokini."

Nodding, I shrugged. There was so much to do –so many bars, restaurants, lounges – I could barely keep them straight. As long as I was with Edward, I was fine. We could sit on the sidewalk and eat burgers and I'd be straight.

We chatted quietly on the way down and as we strolled to the restaurant. Edward had called ahead while I finished up in the bathroom, ensuring there would be a table since we hadn't thought to make reservations.

Bistro Molokini was gorgeous, all softly lit and open air, with a gorgeous view of the ocean. As we sat, I was beginning to wonder what things were going to be like when we got back home. This was craziness. Things had been so perfect, but this wasn't the real world. Our relationship was still pretty new.

Yet, I couldn't say I was worried. In a short amount of time Edward and I had grown close, not just physically, but emotionally as well. And mentally, he was my equal. We never ran out of things to say. I could honestly look back over the time we'd been dating and say it had progressed naturally. We'd grown to this point, albeit quickly. And when we got back to Washington, we'd continue to grow.

"What's got you so quiet?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Just thinking about what it'll be like when we get home."

He frowned slightly. "What about it?"

"Nothing bad." I took his hand and laced my fingers through his. "It's just, like, we're in this fantasy world right now, you know? I wish it didn't ever have to end. I really like being here with you. But we're gonna have to go back to the daily grind in a few days and that just sucks."

He nodded, gazing at the ocean.

My heart, which had only recently come down of its high, squeezed almost painfully. Edward was so beautiful, inside and out. It was startling how much I felt for him.

"There's beauty everywhere, Bella. I wanted you to come because you seemed like you were stuck in a rut. Sometimes a change of scenery s all you need. But that's just the catalyst. You'll have to make things happen for yourself when we get back."

He was looking at me now, his eyes very green and very intense.

"And what about us?" I asked.

"We'll make things happen for ourselves when we get back too," he said slowly.

Biting my lip a little, I smiled. "Yeah."

Our waiter came back around and took our orders. The conversation was lighter after that.

* * *

"I'm so full," groaned Edward, rubbing his belly as we stood.

I was rather stuffed myself, having polished off most of my fish.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" I asked, blushing fiercely when I realized how that must sound. My mind was on one track and one track only.

He chuckled at my expression and my raging red cheeks.

"Oh, no doubt I'll be revisiting _that_. I think it's been my favorite activity yet," he teased, sliding his arm around my waist.

"Shut up," I laughed, leaning into him as we walked.

He looked down at me, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Okay, it's been my favorite too," I admitted.

"Nice," he said, nodding. "Seriously though, I want to get my guitar and go play on the beach. I've always wanted to do that."

"You do that back home sometimes," I pointed out.

"I do. But this is Hawaii."

"True. Well, let's go get it."

We returned to the room just long enough for him to get his guitar and for me to pee, and then we left again, making our way to the closest beach.

Then we walked along the shore, enjoying the evening wind has it blew through our hair. My dress billowed up and I shrieked, letting go of Edward so I could hold it down.

The beach was deserted, totally different than it had been earlier in the day. We wandered to a grouping of palm trees and sat down. I slid my sandals off and rested back on my elbows, closing my eyes as the breeze blew across my face. The sound of waves crashing was so soothing, so… organic. I wanted to bottle it and take it back home.

Edward strummed around for awhile, finally settling on a song. I recognized a Phish song – the same one that had played the night we first held hands – and it made me smile. He nodded as he sang, winking at me before transitioning in to something else.

"I heard this one the other day, on my way to work."

I sat up straight, waiting to see if it was a song that I knew.

Turns out I didn't, but it didn't matter. Listening to the words… my heart could barely take it.

Maybe I was just emotional because this entire trip had been such a dream. I was glad it was dark. Going all the way with him earlier made me emotionally raw, like every word from his lips, every look, hit me harder than it had before. He was actually making me cry a little.

He noticed.

He faltered a little, missing a note, and then stopped altogether, setting the guitar down gently.

I rose to my knees and sat on his lap, stroking my thumbs against his cheeks as I kissed him.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered.

His eyes were closed. "What?"

"Make me feel this way?"

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. "I want you to feel the way I feel."

I kissed him again, shivering between the warmth of his body and the cool breeze outside.

He slipped his hands beneath my thighs, touching my skin, drawing me closer, tighter against him. Our mouths disconnected and his lips dragged down my jaw to my neck.

"I want to go upstairs," I groaned, rocking against him.

"I want you right now. Here."

Our kiss deepened. One of his hands left my thigh and felt him fiddling around with his belt buckle.

"Do you have anything?"

"Yeah," he grunted, opening his pants.

I shifted back on to my knees and scooted my panties aside, breathless and excited and wanting him so, so bad.

He pushed into me, his fingers digging into my skin.

* * *

_he plays her "echo" by incubus:_

_There's something about the look in your eyes_  
_Something I noticed when the light was just right_  
_It reminded me twice that I was alive_  
_And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight_  
_My biggest fear will be the rescue of me_  
_Strange how it turns out that way_  
_Could you show me dear_  
_Something I've not seen_  
_Something infinitely interesting_

* * *

_yeah, so... try to think of this as a brain vacation. light, easygoing. scenes of how this particular pair fell in love._

_banner by M is for Marisa - http:/i52(dot)tinypic(dot)com / 2ljn97a(dot)jpg_


	12. Camcorder

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

He let me sleep in the next morning.

I woke up to a note on the pillow, and a yellow and white frangipani that looked suspiciously like the ones on our lanai.

_Early morning meetings. See you at lunch?_

_E._

Rolling on to my back, I sniffed the fragrant flower. For the first time in … forever, I felt a little sore. I'd gone from no sex to sex twice in a day; there were bound to be after-effects. I was tempted to stay in bed and call in room service but that just felt wasteful. I was in one of the prettiest places on the planet – I needed to take advantage of that.

After a shower and a quick cup of coffee, I dressed in a pair of shorts and tank top and started looking over the brochures Edward and I'd brought up from the lobby. Some of them detailed the activities that the resort had to offer, but others advertised sightseeing tours and things available around island. I made a mental note to ask Edward if we could do some of these things together.

For now though, I was on my own. I grabbed my camera and headed downstairs to grab something for breakfast. I took my fresh fruit and bagel and ate on the beach, enjoying the gentle morning sun and the breeze. Again, I felt revitalized. I'd never be able to thank Edward enough for bringing me.

Well… there was _one _way I could thank him…

After eating, I phoned my mother and chatted with her a bit. Some lady was doing Pilates on the beach, with several people behind her all doing it too, so I dragged my towel over and followed along.

Life was beautiful.

* * *

I ached from head to toe.

Who the hell told me to do Pilates?

Dragging myself out of the water, I dried off and limped back to our room. Edward was already there, reading something on his laptop.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," he said, smiling as he shut his computer down.

"Never," I sighed, setting my bag down.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"Pilates."

"Pilates?" Edward echoed. "Like, here in the hotel?"

"Well, maybe – I don't know. This woman was down on the beach doing it so I decided to try."

"Oh. Thought it was because of me."

My mouth dropped open as Edward grinned naughtily, looking for the life of him like a little boy.

"Maybe that's part of it," I said, humoring him."Anyway I got some amazing pictures from walking around all day."

"Yeah? You'll have to show me," he said, patting the seat beside him. He was on the couch, and memories of what we'd done there the day before ran through my mind.

"I'd like to show you," I agreed, sitting.

"Hey listen, I wanted to ask you something." I pulled out the brochures and clippings I'd collected throughout the day. "There's so much to do around here. How do you feel about horseback riding?"

He let me ramble a bit before lounging back and pulling me to sit between his legs.

"Honestly Bella, I'm just glad you're having fun. I just have a few things this afternoon and tomorrow morning and then I'm free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" I asked suggestively.

"Don't tease," he murmured, his mouth nipping playfully at my ear.

"I'm not…"

He tilted my face to his and kissed me. The way we were sitting made it awkward to really kiss and he suddenly sat up and turned me around so I was facing him.

We kissed over and over, the mood becoming tense and electric quickly.

"I actually can't do this right now," he said eventually, sitting back. "I have to be back downstairs in about a half hour."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…let's grab something from downstairs."

We got our room keys and left the suite, chatting quietly about the things Edward, his father and the company had been discussing. I thought it was really incredible that Edward was following Carlisle's footsteps. It wasn't even like he was being made to; he genuinely wanted to. He was excited about the direction the company was taking and had a lot of ideas of his own.

His enthusiasm was catching.

Our lunch was a bit rushed, thanks to our make out session upstairs, but Edward promised he come to me as soon as he was done.

Suddenly sleepy, I went back to the suite. I took another shower, got into a big, comfy t-shirt, and fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken by hands.

Rough fingertips, running down my arms. Reaching beneath my shirt and tracing patterns on my back. I squirmed and tried to roll over, but he held me in place.

"You've put a spell on me," he said quietly. He sounded like he was joking…and like he wasn't. "You're on my mind constantly now… what we did last night…"

Again, I tried to roll over and again he held me in place, on my stomach. I felt him hook his fingers in my panties and roll them down.

My heart began racing in anticipation. I lifted my hips a little to help him, turning my face to the side so I could see better. He kissed me. I kissed back.

He pushed my t-shirt up and I sat up a little so I could take it off. When I was lying naked beneath him, still on my tummy, he laid on top of me, letting me feel all of him.

"When did you get naked?" I giggled into my pillow, squirming.

"I've been naked," he said, biting my shoulder.

"What a creeper. You were watching me sleep while you were naked?" I teased, enjoying getting a reaction.

"Basically." He nudged my legs apart and then I felt his fingers, moving around and then inside me, making me squirm even more, moaning when he found the right spots. Just when I thought I might combust from wanting he replaced his fingers with his dick.

Because I was flat on the bed, with his weight holding me there, the feeling of him, moving inside me, was intense and deep. I could hardly open my eyes. I liked it.

Then his warm, wet mouth was on my neck, making me shiver. He managed to get his hand between me and the sheet, and then he started touching me again.

"I want you to come when I'm inside you," he whispered, his words broken up by heavy breathing.

I nodded, wanting that too obviously. I pushed back against him a little, giving him space to work with, and concentrating on coming. Because sometimes I had to will it to happen.

Well, I didn't have to work too hard. Soon I was exploding from the inside out, crying out as he started moving faster, removing his hand so he could hold himself up better.

Afterwards, we snuggled beneath the comforter, our legs tangled up together.

"Edward."

He looked at me and pulled me closer.

"I think I want to teach."

"You had this epiphany just now?"

"Today. I was taking pictures, and imagining what it would be like to be, like, a world renowned photographer but I realized that isn't what I need to do. I mean, I like doing it and I will but, I want to teach. Maybe it was that Pilates lady, I don't know…"

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. More now than ever," I said pointedly.

"Aw, I'd say I was sorry but I'm not." He winked and grinned impishly, wrapping his hand around my hip. "Anyway. I can see you as a teacher. Easily. What age group?"

"Elementary. Young."

He nodded.

"Thank you," I sighed, moving even closer so I could flatten myself against his body.

"For…?"

"For making me want to make decisions. I feel like if we hadn't met I'd still be floating through life, barely handling the day to day."

He nodded, squeezing me gently. "I'd do anything for you, Bella. I'm starting to realize this more and more."

My insides turned to mush.

* * *

As soon as Edward finished meeting with the company the next day,around lunch time, he'd be free.

Free to roam around the island with me, to explore. I couldn't wait. Instead of going out I slept in again, taking advantage of the fact that I was still on vacation. Eventually I wandered out to the lanai, craving sunlight and fresh air. I took my coffee and a book, plus a croissant I'd gotten from room service (I'd finally caved) and set up, admiring the view from our room.

By the time Edward was scheduled to be back I'd finished my book. Usually it took me forever to finish books, and not because I was a slow reader. On the contrary, I was a fast reader and a voracious one if I had the right reading material. But I was usually inundated with work and classes and schoolwork back home. Sometimes the last thing I wanted to see at night was another book or computer screen.

Not here, though. Here I did what I wanted, when I wanted. And who I wanted.

_No more of that, Bella. At least wait until tonight, for the love of God._

"Bella?"

I stood up, straightening my sundress as I returned inside the suite.

"Hey, you. How'd it go?" I imagined briefly that this is what it would be like if we lived together, or if we were married. I just loved these random, ridiculous little thoughts flitting through my mind. Honestly.

"It went great. They're really receptive to my ideas, but I obviously still have a lot to learn. That's why my dad's having me get so involved now, so that be the time I graduate I'll be ready to join the firm as a junior partner. Eventually. That's what he hopes for, anyway."

"And that's what you want, right?"

"Definitely." He loosened his tie and came to me, kissing me softly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well…" I hesitated, wondering if the one thing I wanted to do was going to seem over the top.

"What?"

I thrust the flyer into his hands.

"Zip lining?"

I held my breath while he read. And then he smiled.

"This looks incredible."

"Really? It's not too… extreme and crazy?"

"I think it looks fun, if you're into being suspended hundreds of feet off the ground and whizzing through the bushes."

"I do think that looks fun."

"So do I. Let's call them."

* * *

An hour later we were on our way to the Haleakala Skyline Tour.

At a stoplight, I showed Edward another brochure.

"Tomorrow I want to do this… but it leaves at, like, seven a.m."

It was tour that would bring us along the Hana coast. There were all sorts of beautiful things to see, and it all culminated in a visit to Wailua Falls. I couldn't think of a more gorgeous way to spend the day, fooling around in an actual waterfall with the guy of my dreams. This was getting more Harlequin-esque by the nanosecond and I was just eating it up.

Edward skimmed the brochure quickly, nodding. "Yeah. This looks good too. I'll bring the camcorder."

"You have a camcorder?"

The light turned green. The GPS gave us another set of instructions.

"Yeah. You didn't see it with my stuff?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe we can use it later on tonight too," he said.

I nodded, gazing at the scenery out the window.

Then I realized what he'd said.

"What?" I asked, turning toward him with a smile.

But he just winked at me.

* * *

Zip lining was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. We'd gotten fantastic pictures of each other, but nothing could compare to the actual sensation of soaring over gulches and valleys and through trees. It was beautiful.

We'd also gotten a chance to see some of the more natural parts of Maui, the places that weren't so built up and commercialized. After being in the hotel for the past few days – luxurious as it was – it was nice to see the rest of the island. I knew we'd get to see a lot more the next day, too, on our tour.

We ate at a little local restaurant on the way back to the hotel.

I was tired in the best way, as I'd been every night. It meant I'd actually been active; I'd used my muscles and breathed clean, fresh air and gotten plenty of Vitamin D from the bright and constant sun. My skin was golden, and my hair had even gotten lighter.

Edward was more perfect than usual. If I wasn't so into him, it really might have been sickening. But I appreciated how his bright green eyes popped against his newly darkened skin, how the faint freckles on his cheeks were more visible now, how the bronze in his hair had turned to gold.

We chatted about our day all the way back up to the suite, deciding to forego our original plan of hanging out at one of the hotel bars. At the rate we were going we'd be asleep in seconds if we imbibed.

"I'm gonna email my mom, if that's okay," I said.

"That's cool. I'm going to take a shower."

I nodded absently, already signing into my Gmail account.

I checked my messages and responded to a few, including my mother, and then took a shower in the other bathroom. I yawned while I combed the knots out of my hair, trying to fight the sleepiness that was threatening to pull me down.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I could hear music coming from our bedroom.

I secured the hotel bathrobe around my body tighter and went in, looking for Edward.

My stomach flipped.

He was there in the semi-dark, lying back on the bed in just pajama pants, his hands folded behind his head.

Our eyes met. He watched me as I walked over to him and sat.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Thinking about you," he said.

"What about me?"

"About how glad I am we're together."

My heart soared, as it was prone to doing lately. "I'm glad we're together too."

"Are we? _Together_?"

He emphasized the word differently and I swallowed hard. "I… want to be."

He smiled a little. "Me too. All the way."

I could feel my face get warm. There was a good bit of space between us but his words made me feel close to him. As if he was reading my mind he sat up a bit and beckoned me closer. I scooted over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I want you to be at all my shows. And I want to be the one you bring along to your office Christmas parties and barbeques."

"Definitely. And, I want to… go places with you. Or go nowhere with you. I want all of that."

"I want to meet your Dad," he said.

"I want to meet your Mom."

He yanked me down and kissed me hard, snagging his fingers in my still-wet hair.

I lay beside him and hooked my leg around him, pressing our bodies close together.

"Bella," he whispered, his hand trailing up my leg and beneath my robe. "I want you. All of you."

"Me too," I gasped, arching against him when he made contact with my clit.

"Bare," he said, licking a trail from my ear to my neck.

My mind raced. Were we ready for that?

"You can trust me," he insisted. He turned me on to my back and opening my robe, where I was naked underneath. "I've been tested… "

"Okay… me too…" I sighed, bringing him closer so I could kiss him.

"Are you – "

"Yes!" I cried. "I've been on the pill for years! Now stop talking…"

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes, ready to wrestle him down and take him by force if he didn't pipe down. "What?"

He motioned to his camcorder on the nightstand. "Let's film this."

* * *

_was chaperoning a field trip (to the coast guard), hence the tardy posting. the cliche is tue; men in uniform are terribly appealing. yowza._


	13. Gushy

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

My stomach twisted; not bad, not good.

"Film it?"

He nodded, his lazy gaze drifting from my eyes to my mouth, to my neck. His finger followed the same path, tracing between my breasts and lower.

"Why?" I asked, watching his finger dip into my belly button, my voice barely more than a breath.

"So we can watch it. Together."

I shook my head slowly, trying to clear the lusty fog swirling around me.

"…trouble…" I mumbled.

His eyes flashed back to mine, all feverish and excited. "No, no… it'll be fun. You're so… your body… I want to see us together, like – "

"Then we'll do it in front of a mirror."

"Why don't you want to do this?" Warm breaths, over the bottom of my stomach, right below my abdomen.

"Why do you _want_ to?" I countered, tugging his ears gently.

"It would be hot." He licked my inner thigh. I clamped my legs shut, imprisoning him.

He bit me.

"Ow!" I shrieked, drawing my legs up and releasing him. Before I could react further his mouth was back, sucking the spot he'd just bitten. "Don't…" I moaned, feeling any last vestiges of argument slip away. "Stop, Edward."

"Don't stop, Edward?" he echoed, purposely twisting my words.

I silenced him with a look and in a second he was at my side, his hand flat on my belly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"I do, actually. But this is just asking for trouble. What if someone saw the tape?"

"Who'd see it?" he asked, making a face.

"What do you usually use the camcorder for?"

"Shows." He shrugged.

"Exactly. Shows. So the guys always have access to it, right? Right?"

He nodded, smiling a bit. "Point taken."

A thought occurred to me, one so upsetting it nearly made me cry.

"Have you done this before?"

There must have been all sorts of uncertainty and insecurity in my voice and face because his smile disappeared and he leaned up on his elbow. "Never. I've never done that. I've only had it for a couple of months."

"Okay," I said, pulling him back down to me. "But it still freaks me out. I'd die if someone saw it."

He chewed on his lip for a minute and then twisted around, retrieving the camcorder from the table. He turned it over and popped open a little compartment in the back, sliding out a memory card.

"It would go on this. After we… do it… you can have this. You can destroy it if you want to."

"But _what_ is the point?" I laughed. "And if I destroyed it, how would we film the tour tomorrow?"

"I have other memory cards," he replied, popping the memory card back in and setting the camcorder back on the stand. "And the _point _is to _watch._"

He lowered his face to my breast and took a nipple in his mouth. Moaning, I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He sucked and let go with a soft little pop and kissed his way all over my chest.

"Okay," I whispered, losing myself to the things he was doing.

Edward eased back up my body and kissed me soundly before jumping off the bed. He pushed the nightstand over and back a little then arranged the camcorder so that it was where he wanted it to be. I watched him silently, trying not to fidget.

I knew he could see me on the camera, and it made me nervous.

It made me kind of excited, too.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, unclasping hands from in front of me and placing them on either side of my body.

The little light went on and I turned my face to the ceiling, waiting for Edward to appear and when he did, I yanked him down, using him as a cover.

"You're funny," he whispered, right in my ear.

"Just be happy I'm doing this at all," I snarked.

"I am." He kissed me then, several little kisses on the lips, drawing me out. I licked his lip and tugged it with my teeth, making him smile, and when he did, I kissed him hard, licking into his mouth.

It was like dropping a match in to a puddle of gasoline. We ignited.

Our kisses were intense, passionate kisses, messy with want. I felt like he was about to eat me alive, like I'd flipped a switch somehow. And it was affecting me, making me feel almost itchy with desire, like I needed him everywhere and all over me.

He slid down my body and kissed my thighs again, teasing his tongue between my legs, splaying his hands across my skin, opening me wider. Maybe it was the knowledge that we were filming, but I felt like I had butterflies all through my entire body, hot little tingles pulsing with every heart beat.

My orgasm blazed through me, starting slow and searing through me. Edward kissed my belly and hovered above me, taking my hands in his and holding them above my head.

"Okay?" he panted, sliding against my slickness.

I nodded, knowing.

He took me slowly, gazing down at me with so much intensity… fascination… that I started wiggling my hands from his grasp so I could hold him. He let go of me and I embraced him, pulling him deeper inside.

"Oh," he groaned, kissing my ear. "Feels … so good… so much better…"

"It does," I cried, unable to fully process anything. I felt like I was being swept away in a tidal wave of feeling, physical but also emotional.

It didn't take long for Edward to start to come. He pressed down, as flat as he could on top of me, and for the first time ever I felt like I might not only come a second time, but come during sex, and not because of his hands or his mouth.

"Don't stop, don't stop," I whispered, desperate for it now that I could feel it. "Don't stop..."

He didn't stop.

My body smashed against his; he let go seconds later.

He rolled to my side, kissing me, and I rolled with him so that we were face to face.

I couldn't stop kissing him.

* * *

Morning light shone brightly through the window.

We'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before.

I slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to disturb Edward, who, on occasion, snored softly. Just looking at him made my stomach do this weird wobbly thing. I was falling in love with him fast.

After using the bathroom and popping an Altoid or two from the tin I found amongst Edward's things on the counter, I tiptoed over to the camcorder.

He'd said I could destroy the memory stick once we'd watched it, but we'd been so tired after our session that we'd fallen asleep almost instantly.

After putting the volume on mute, I crept back into bed and pressed play, curious to see what we looked like while in the throes of passion.

After my initial cringing, and then the urge to laugh, I found myself responding. I'd never liked porn; the few I'd watched had always made me feel a little weird. Half the time, the people on screen were not appealing at all, and instead of getting turned on I felt kind of turned off.

This was nothing like that.

Watching Edward go down on me and then make love to me was very arousing. I fought the urge to pleasure myself with Edward inches away, wondering what he'd think if he woke up and saw.

Rolling away from him, I continued to watch, remembering how everything we did felt.

"Told you." His voice made me jump, and I almost dropped the camcorder.

He yanked me to his body so he was spooned around me and then reached around, pressing the button that would restart the video. We watched together, my heartbeat and his breathing picking up.

"Do you like it?" he asked, sucking my neck.

"Yes," I moaned.

He moved away, flipped me on to my back, and we did it all over again.

* * *

Edward sat, half naked and strumming sexy tunes on his guitar, while I still destroyed the memory stick.

It was hot, yes.

But there was no way in hell I was becoming the next Paris Hilton.

* * *

Time passed fast. Too soon, too fast.

Our idyllic existence of sun and sand and salt and sweat drew to a close as the last day faded into the last night.

We enjoyed dinner with Carlisle in the most romantic restaurant the hotel had to offer. Knowing we'd be going with his father the night before leaving, Edward and I had gone on our own as well. We wanted the experience, the dreamy perfection, the fantasy. Humuhumu was built in such a way that it looked like it was floating over the lagoon.

Carlisle didn't know we'd already eaten there. We let him think he introduced it to us, not wanting to ruin his fun. And fun it was - and delicious. I ordered completely different things than I had the night before, going for as unique an experience as possible.

Toward the end of the meal, right as dessert was being brought out, Carlisle took a phone call. He excused himself and slipped away, leaving Edward and me alone for a moment. I watched Edward sip at his drink, still not used to the gushy feelings swirling inside of me all the time.

I'd been completely blindsided by the intensity of our new relationship.

I'd had crazy crushes and I'd had good, even great, relationships. But never had I experienced this. I remembered my mother explaining love to me, saying that when I found the One, I'd "just know". It had sounded like such a pithy little platitude at the time but now I could see how accurate it was.

It wasn't just the sex, although that was beautiful. It was _everything._ The way he looked at me when he woke up, or how reverently he held me when he kissed me. How we connected when he played songs for me. The amount of time we spent in laughter. The only other people I enjoyed spending this much time with were Alice and Rose, and this had the added benefit of sexual satisfaction.

"Thinking about going home?" he asked, his eyes sliding over to me.

"Not really." I shook my head and took a sip of wine. "Thinking about how awesome this trip has been. And how well we… get along."

He arched an eyebrow. "We do get along pretty well, don't we?"

I smiled, taking his hand across the table. "When I think about the first time I saw you…"

"- you were sitting on Embry's lap," he interrupted, an impish grin flashing across his face.

"Ugh, don't remind me. And Jess was on yours. Anyway, stop it." I smacked his hand, frowning. "The first time I saw you I had no idea I'd end up feeling this way. And I definitely didn't think you'd feel the same."

He nodded, threading our fingers together.

"I guess I just feel really lucky." I finished quietly. A little overcome, I shifted my gaze to the water, smooth as glass and lit up from the just-set sun.

"Me too," Edward said. "I have a feeling this kind of thing doesn't happen to everyone, not always, and not this early on."

We ate banana crème brulee and made moony eyes at each other until his father came back.

* * *

Leaving our suite the next morning was emotional.

On one hand, I was actually looking forward to going home. I missed my mom, my bed, Al and Rose. I missed our beaches, cold and rough as they were. It was home.

But on the other hand, I was sad that we were leaving our love nest. We'd been floating in this perfect bubble and now we were venturing back into the real world. I trusted that our relationship was deeper than romantic dinners and breathtaking panoramas, but being together in the daily grind of back home was going to be a far cry than being together in paradise.

No matter. We had to go.

We'd been up most the night anyway, fooling around. It wasn't like we hadn't made good use of the room and its luxurious bed.

I took one last wistful glance before Edward shut the door. I hoped we'd come back one day, although there was really only one set of circumstances that might make that happen.

And it was a bit early in the relationship to be thinking of that.

* * *

Edward slept a lot longer in flight than I did. I had a rough time getting comfortable enough on planes to sleep well, even in first class. I dozed on and off until finally I got a book from my bag and started reading.

Approximately five and a half hours later we began our descent into Washington. Edward had woken up a little while before, exceptionally chatty. I was glad at least one of us was rested.

We chatted most of the way home, stopping quickly at McDonalds to grab a late lunch before continuing. By the time we made it to my house I was desperate for a shower and a change.

"I'll call you later," Edward promised, kissing me at the front door. He waited until I was inside and then walked back down the steps and into the car.

All of the emotions of the day, and the whole week, came crashing down.

I called my mother at work to let her know we'd landed and that I was back at the house. I took a long shower and then threw on a sundress I'd bought in Hawaii.

After dinner, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. It's me."

"Hey!" Warmth flooded through me. "What are you up to?"

"Going to bed – I wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh," I said, vaguely disappointed even though I too was on the verge of falling asleep. "Okay…good night."

"Good night, Bella. And open the door."

I nearly tripped in my haste.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Can't sleep alone," he said, shrugging. "Either you come with me or I'm staying in your bed tonight."

* * *

_posting this a tad early b/c i'm working on tonight's post of starryeyedinside._

_in other news, i can't stop listening to black eyed peas 'the time'. omg, it makes me want to jump wildly on a trampoline, singing at the top of my lungs. preferably while not-pregnant. and slightly tipsy maybe._


	14. Piercing

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

I sagged against the doorway in relief.

Relief of a tension I hadn't even recognized – not consciously, and not until Edward had showed up on my doorstep.

"Okay. Do you… want to stay here?" I asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

Suddenly I was thirteen again, asking the boy I liked if this seat was taken.

"I could stay here," he said, smiling in the way he did, equal parts smirky and sincere.

"Okay."

We stood in the open door a beat too long, grinning and goofy, before I stepped aside to let him in.

Edward had been inside my house a couple of times but he'd never been in my room. I was at the age where moving out was so very appealing but I just hadn't gotten to that point yet financially. I had a good thing going with my mother in that we got along well and she didn't mind me staying until I graduated from college.

But times like tonight I sort of wished I had my own place. Or at least something parent-less.

We walked silently through the house. I turned lamps and lights off as I passed them, making sure the house was put to sleep before I disappeared inside my room.

"What time does your mom go to work?" Edward asked, placing his shoes neatly beside my bedroom door as I locked it.

"She's usually up by six thirty."

"I'll be gone by quarter till."

"Quarter till six?" I shuddered. "That's so early."

He shrugged, getting into my bed. "It's fine."

After brushing my teeth, I joined him in bed.

"Leave the lamp on," he said softly, pulling me close.

"What, you afraid of the dark?" I teased, leaning up to kiss his neck.

"I like looking around your room," he explained. "It's Bella concentrate."

"Mhm. Well, it should be. We've lived here since I was a kid, right after my parents split up. I love it but I'm starting to feel the itch, you know?"

"What, to move?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"I will eventually… once I get my act together a little more. I feel like if I can just get through school, I'll be able to focus on other things."

"That's another two years, though. You can't live your life on pause." He thumbed my chin until I looked up at him.

"I know."

His eyes drifted down to my mouth. I twisted out of his arms and got onto his lap, missing and craving his nearness. Our mouths came together and we kissed, slow, meandering kisses that wandered from deep to sweet.

"I'm so happy you're here," I sighed, pressing out foreheads together.

"I couldn't stay away. I got into bed and turned off the light but the same bed I've been sleeping in for years feels empty and strange now."

He was so calm and matter of fact about it but what he was saying was reason for rejoicing. His words went piercing through my jet-lag, fiery little arrows shot by cupid himself, I swore it.

"What should we do about it?"

He put me on my back and leaned over me, squeezing my breast over my pajamas as he nipped at my neck. "Get a place."

"So soon," I said mindlessly, grasping his hair as he shoved my shirt up and sucked at my nipple.

"Nothing about us is typical, Bella," he said roughly, unbuttoning my top. "I want you; I want to be with you. I don't like knowing what it's like to wake up next to you only to also know I can't have it anymore."

I let myself get lost in him, knowing he was getting lost in me.

* * *

In the early gray light, morning's answer to dusk, Edward's phone alarm went off, signaling that it was time for him to make his escape.

I rolled on to my side, watching as he sat on the side of the bed and buttoned his shirt.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day," I recited, reaching for him.

He looked over his shoulder at me, giving me his crooked smile.

"Oh, it's day alright. Gotta go before your mother finds me in here."

"I'm too old for this crap," I pouted. Gathering the sheet around me, I sat up and scooted over to him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

He held up his hands. "Hey now, I told you what I thought we should do. But it's up to you, Bella."

"I know," I said, racking my brain. I was still over tired, and it was difficult to think. As much as I liked the notion of living with Edward, something was missing.

"Anyway, we don't have to decide this very second." He stood and then bent right back down, catching my face between his palms. He kissed me several times, light little pecks on my cheeks and lips.

I stroked my fingers through his hair, letting the sheet fall to my waist.

"Bella," he groaned, falling to his knees. He pressed his face to my naked breasts. "Why are you naked?" His voice was muffled by my skin.

"You could be naked too," I said, kissing the top of his head.

"No, I can't…"

"Okay," I said, pushing him gently away. "Go, before she gets up. Call me."

"I will," he promised, easing me back so that I was laying flat. He brought the sheet up to my chin, tucking me in. "Miss me."

"Shush, of course I'll miss you," I whispered.

We gazed at each other. The lightness of the moment evaporated, dew in the sun.

"Love you," he said hesitantly.

That was it; what had been missing.

My adoration of him hit its highest note, making me ache.

"I love you," I said, nodding slowly.

He closed his eyes and opened them, and ran his hands through his hair. "Wow."

I chewed my fingernail, my heart thudding at what we'd just said.

* * *

I floated.

Around my house, to the mail box, back to the house.

I'd requested the day after returning home off. I'd missed a few days off work already, but I knew I'd be useless if I went back to work jetlagged and out of it.

When Edward had left me early Monday morning I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.

I stayed in bed, wrapped in an old comforter, not bothering to get un-naked. Gazing at my room, the same four walls I'd been staring at for years; the stuff on the walls had changed, evolved as I'd grown, but it was all still the same.

Only now it was different. I saw it with new eyes. Saw it through the moony fog of Edward's kiss and Edward's hands and Edward's words.

Edward's "love you".

My "I love you."

My parents, Alice and Rose were the usual recipients of those three words. I'd never said it to a guy I'd been dating.

Dating wasn't even the right word for what Edward and I were doing. We may have been dating when we went to Hawaii but when we came home afterward we were… together.

So I floated.

My mother came home from work a little later than usual. She'd gone to the grocery store.

I was in the kitchen in a tank top and panties, slathering peanut butter on to a piece of bakery bread.

"Hey, honey!" She dropped her bags and rushed over to me. I hardly had time to drop the knife before we hugged. My eyes burned; I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her till that very second.

"Hey Mom."

"How was it?" she asked, giving me one last squeeze before letting go. "I want details. You took pictures right?"

"A ton. And we had the most amazing time. I don't even know where to start. It was…" I shook my head, dazed. "Just…amazing."

"That good, huh?" Her smile turned amused, like she knew. "Edward?"

I felt like my blush probably covered my entire body. "Yeah."

She nodded, putting groceries away. "I had a feeling. Hawaii's a pretty romantic place."

"Yeah… I don't think it was just that though…"

"I know it wasn't. I'm just not surprised. I see the way you two look at each other. It was just a matter of time."

"That's what he always said," I laughed, capping the jar of peanut butter. "That this was just a matter of time."

We chatted awhile longer, and when I finished my sandwich I dragged out the laptop, where I'd uploaded my pictures earlier. Over tea, I showed her the things I'd seen and the things we'd done, warming inside every time memories of a more intimate nature flitted through my head.

I knew I was going to have to tell her that Edward and I were considering getting a place together, but I wanted to wait until things were a little more certain. The conversation Edward and I had about it wasn't exactly a serious one; I mean, it was, but we'd both been half asleep and drunk on feelings. I wanted to sit down and have a practical discussion – preferably one where we were fully clothed.

He was amazing when it came to pushing me toward a better life, to realizing my dreams. I trusted him in that regard, knew he wouldn't hold me back. And I believed I could be good for him too. I supported him.

Still, it was not a decision to be taken lightly.

* * *

I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on the pillow we shared.

He curled closer, handing me the joint.

I took a couple of pulls and exhaled slowly, liking the way the smoke sweetened the glow of everything. There was a meteor shower and we'd driven up to the bluffs to watch it. A couple of other cars were parked around, people we knew, but it was a mellow scene. No rowdiness or music tonight, just the soft crackle of the occasional car radio.

We were on the hood of Edward's car, wrapped in sleeping bags and other silly stuff meant to make us more comfortable.

There weren't as many falling stars as I'd anticipated, and the ones we saw were small, but it was still pretty cool. Every once in a while a brilliant one would blaze by and there would be a collective sigh.

At least, I thought. It was hard to hear much more than the crash of waves way down below and Edward's voice in my ear.

He hit the joint once more before outing it on top of an empty soda can.

"So, I've been thinking about it," I said, breathing deeply the briny sea air.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. And I think… I think we should go for it. We're good together."

"We're great together," he corrected, kissing my cheek.

"And you inspire me."

"You inspire me, Bella," he whispered, catching his lips on my ear. "So much."

"I do?" That was new; he always seemed so confident, like he'd gone through this little crisis and come out stronger and was now showing me the ropes.

"You do. You make me think about things I didn't before. I want to do this right, you know? I'm ready for that."

"Me too," I breathed, closing my eyes.

A real zinger seared across the night sky, underlining our conversation.

* * *

_*Romeo & Juliet, Act 3, Scene V_


	15. Honey

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

"I want you to be there."

Smiling, I nodded - even though Edward couldn't see me – and tried not to bite my lip. I was trying to rid myself of the habit; it chapped my lips and made them look bad. "Of course I'll be there."

I could hear him smiling over the phone. "Good."

We chatted a moment longer and then I had to say goodbye. It was my first day back at the office and the last thing I wanted to do was piss Mr. Uley off. He loved me, but he was serious when it came to work –as he should be.

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blur of emails, faxes and deliveries. While the busyness made the day go by quickly it only reinforced what I now knew deep down: I couldn't continue doing this. My calling was in education, not office work. I had a long road ahead of me: finding a job that would pay me adequately while helping me toward my chosen career path as I continued getting an education of my own.

It felt good to be excited again – real, sustained excitement – the kind that could only come from feeling inspired.

Later that afternoon I drove home, not surprised to see the driveway empty since my mother sometimes met her friends for drinks after work. She'd also recently begun dating a sweet guy, Phil, and they often went out to dinner. He was the gym teacher at one of the local high schools and definitely very her type, if not a bit young.

Love made me gracious, though, and I was happy for her.

I grabbed an apple on my way upstairs, contemplating what I wanted to wear. Edward would be by within the hour and I didn't want to be dawdling around naked when he showed.

Well, maybe I did.

The very thought of him sent my heart spinning.

* * *

"Where're you going?"

Edward looked at me sideways, his mouth quirked into that crooked smile that made my heart beat funny. "Quick pit stop. I'm hungry."

"Oh…" I frowned, wondering where he could possibly expect to find food down this road.

He drove a little further and then pulled off, cutting the lights. The greyblue of dusk settled around us, as did the quiet alone.

He leaned over, cupping my cheek in his hand as he kissed me.

I smiled against his mouth. "Hungry, huh?"

"Mhm."

Giving into his kiss, I heard myself sigh. My body relaxed in his familiarity, air exhaling from a balloon.

Soon he pulled away and pulled me with him, luring me to his lap as he unzipped his jeans.

I let go of him long enough to take my own jeans off and then crawled over the console, settling into his lap. We kissed again, his tongue and mine coming together, warm and wet and good. I ground myself against him, liking the way his hardness rubbed me just the right way.

He found the hem of my shirt and lifted it so I brought my arms up, allowing him to take it off.

I hadn't worn a bra, liking the way the soft fabric felt against my nipples. His eyes went right for them and then so did his mouth. I let him kiss me that way for a while until I was restless and itchy with want, and then I slid him inside of me, moaning and probably biting my lip even though I didn't mean to.

He moaned too, his hands gripping me nice and rough and all over.

I rode him till I couldn't and then he took over, pulling and pushing and moving me until I hit the steering wheel in my pleasure, the horn bleeping out a disjointed wail.

"I love you," he gasped, looking so serious when he came. "Be with me, Bella."

"I love you too," I nearly sobbed, clasping him close. "I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you. Let's do this. Let's find a place, soon."

He kissed me soft and quiet and I put on his shirt when we were done, forcing him to pull something else to wear from his backpack.

* * *

If it felt like all eyes were on us when we got to the lounge it's because they were.

We were late; the band was already setting up on stage and the groupies were in place, holding down the fort at a corner table.

Love made me gracious, though, so I smiled and I waved.

Charlotte and Kate got up when I got closer and we grabbed our own table beside the others.

"You look good," Charlotte cooed, and I knew what she meant. "I heard you guys went to Hawaii?"

I nodded, sneaking a peek at Edward.

"I don't believe it. This is the real deal Holyfield," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "Like, for real – for real."

Snorting a little, I forced myself to focus on her and Kate. "It is, yeah. I think so anyway."

"I think so too," Kate said. She smiled down at the table. "He can hardly stop looking at you."

I was in junior high all over again. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"And isn't this…" Charlotte pulled gently at the shirt. "…his?"

I nodded, feeling the apples of my cheeks rubify.

The boys began to play then, music filling the place with great. We swayed along, singing when we knew the words, simply nodding if we didn't.

That girl Carmen showed up, slinky and pretty, a Jezebel in jeans and dark purple. Our eyes met for just a second before her gaze drifted down to my shirt, his shirt. She frowned and I just knew she knew; it was a shirt he wore all the time and my wearing it was about as obvious about claiming him as I could get.

But it wasn't even about that.

I loved him. I wanted to wear his clothes, to smell him, to imagine him.

I wanted him to look at me in his shirt and like what he saw, to remember how it had gotten on me in the first place.

The song ended and then Edward came to the front, half sitting on the barstool on stage.

"This is for her," he said, and he looked at me.

* * *

I sat up a little straighter, my heart pounding.

His eyes were lazy, sleepy-seeming, but fixed on me. I know because mine were fixed on him.

He picked put a few chords and then fell into a sweet song, a song that felt so intimate in the midst of all of these people, and I felt my skin warm to the point of burning. The girls glanced at me, and I could see from the corner of my eye their tentative little half smiles. I didn't even want to imagine what the groupies looked liked.

Maybe some of them didn't even care. I could almost imagine Jess scratching Edward's name off of her list and going for the next guy.

But whatever. This wasn't him or her it was he and I.

He and me.

Me and him.

I'd never felt love, definitely never felt it so all encompassing. I'd heard this described as crushing and overpowering but on the contrary it felt freeing, like by being with him I was more of myself than I'd ever been.

He gave me a small smile when he was done and I smiled back, catching and keeping it in my heart.

* * *

"You're what?"

"You heard me, Mom," I sighed, trying to be patient and calm.

I'd expected this, so there was no reason for me to act up. I needed to keep this as low key as possible.

"But… you've only been seeing him for a few weeks!"

"A few months. And I know it hasn't been long but when it's right, its right. That's what you always told me, anyway."

"Oh, honey," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean moving in with the first guy you fell for!"

I paused my laundry folding just long enough to give her a look.

"It's not a good idea, Bella."

"Most girls my age are living on their own anyway, Mom," I argued. "I'll be fine."

"You won't be on your own. You'll be shacking up with Edward."

I tossed the pile of t-shirts down in frustration. "Look. We're finding a place, period. I've given this a lot of thought; it's not like I just jumped into it. I love him, okay? I love him."

She blinked at me, her eyes all round and shiny.

"Mom," I groaned, caught between wanting to hug her and wanting to remain pissed off.

"I just… I don't want to see you get hurt," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, I moved toward her but she took a step back. "Let me know if I can do anything."

She fled the room quickly and quietly, leaving me to ruminate in my thoughts. I felt good about my decision, even if it was rather sudden. I'd never seen myself as the type of person who just lived with someone; it had to be serious. At least, I took that type of thing really seriously – so I could appreciate my mother's concern.

At the same time, though, hearing the way she'd discounted my relationship with Edward sucked. She and I generally saw eye to eye on things and it was hard to disagree in something so important to me.

I went back to folding the last of my clothing. Edward and I had dinner reservations and I wanted to take a shower.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Edward asked, taking a sip of water.

"Not that great." I grimaced. "I think she's having issues with me leaving the nest, so to speak."

"Ah." He nodded slowly, cutting his steak. "I can understand that."

"Well, so can I but it's like she's not even trying to understand me. Or us. She acts like we're just… like everyone else. And we're not."

"You do realize everyone thinks that, right? That they're not 'like' everyone else?"

"So?"

"So people do stuff like this all the time and the relationship fail and things get messy. You're mom's probably seen that kind of thing. She's concerned."

"Ugh. Stop being so sympathetic toward her," I groaned, spearing some salad on to my fork. "I hate being weird with her, like we're in a fight or something. It feels wrong."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked, his eyebrows drawn together. "If you're having second thoughts, just say it."

"I'm not. And I would tell you if I was," I reassured him, squeezing his hand briefly.

* * *

On Monday asked Mr. Uley if I could leave an hour early.

Carlisle had set us up with his realtor – despite Edward's insistence that we'd be fine on our own –and we were to meet with her around four fifteen.

It all felt very surreal, looking for an actual house to live in with Edward. Mrs. Denali took us to see small homes as well as condos. I sort of fell in love with a two bedroom right on the beach but when I heard the price I shook the thought right from my heard. Still, the large, lovely windows called to me, especially the ones in the living room. I could see the Pacific from where I stood.

"You like this one?" Edward asked in a low voice as Mrs. Denali took a call.

Trying to keep casual, I shrugged. "It's nice. But we have other places to see first. Cheaper places."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't start Bella. We both like this place, obviously."

"Yeah, but – "

"But nothing."

And that's how we ended up choosing the condo near the beach.

* * *

_early p.m posting b/c i'm being dragged... i mean taken along to... the inlaws for a fam dinner. don't get me wrong, i get along really well with them, but it's a weeknight and i'm pregnant and i'd rather be home warming my chair by the window like the lazy lump i've become._

_...yeah._


	16. Tapas

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

* * *

Wiping the back of my hand across my brow, I watched Edward and the band load the last of our things into the condo. Even Embry was there, lugging a nightstand or something through the front door. Our eyes met briefly and I gave him a small, grateful smile.

He smiled back, winking before disappearing again.

* * *

Edward and I were hot and sweaty and gross.

He thought it was dirty and sexy. I just thought it was dirty. I let him chase me around our new place, laughing as we tripped over boxes and bags and crap. And then I let him catch me, pulling on my pants as we tumbled in to the hallway. I fell to my knees with him right behind me, grasping and pulling and wanting.

* * *

Classes were starting back up again in a couple of weeks. I was craving that return to education, having had enough mind numbing secretarial work to last me a lifetime. I'd still go to the office a few days a week after class but it would only be for a few hours.

I wanted to have everything squared away with the condo by the time I returned to school.

It only took me three days to fully unpack. As soon as I got off work I drove straight home, where I'd then spend the next few hours cleaning and putting things away. By the time Edward came home on Thursday night our house had become a home.

"Looks great," he grinned, tossing his bag down. "I can't believe you got it done already."

We met in the middle of the living room. He bent to kiss me as I folded into his arms. "Messiness stresses me out," I said, kissing him all over his mouth. "I needed it to be tidy."

He nodded, kneading his hands into my back.

"Wanna grab a pizza for dinner?" he asked, watching me yawn.

I must have looked as tired as I felt.

"Definitely. You call; I'll be in the shower."

* * *

"So what're they called again?" Edward was hovering in the kitchen watching Alice and Rose assemble food for the housewarming.

"Tapas," Alice said, expertly removing several calamari and empanadas from the little deep fryer she'd brought over.

Initially I thought they'd brought too much food. Between their "tapas" and my cookies and things, I was sure we'd have leftovers. But as more and more of our friends showed up -mine, Edward's, _ours _– I realized Alice's estimations had been right on.

"You can start bringing these out," she said to Rose, who dutifully grabbed a couple of platters out to the living room. I followed behind her with small plates and an assortment of dips.

Edward was dragging his pinkie through the brownie batter when I returned to the kitchen.

"Stop," I cried, swatting his behind with a dish towel.

"Just a spoonful," he said, reaching for a spoon. "And that's it."

I made a face. "That's gross. You could get sick."

"I did it all the time when I was a kid," he argued, trying to get another taste.

"So did I but times have changed. You don't want salmonella do you?"

"No." He sounded pouty. I glanced over my shoulder; yep – he was pouting.

"Edward, stop," I laughed. "These'll be ready soon enough."

A loud voice by the front door drew his attention and he wandered off.

"Finally," I sighed, pouring the brownie batter into mini cupcake shaped molds.

I popped both them and the cookies in to the oven and helped the girls bring the rest of the food out.

* * *

The whole condo had a remarkable view. We were a few floors up, looking out over the softly swaying beach grass and the thick blue stripe of ocean just beyond.

As more of our friends and family showed, I gave them the grand tour. Each time I showed someone the breakfast nook and how it looked down onto the beach or the incredibly cozy bedroom I shared with Edward I was hit with how lucky I was.

Even my mother had softened up. She'd spent a couple of nights hanging out with me, helping me decorate before Edward got home. I could tell she was warming to the idea of me being gone. It helped that she had Phil now.

It also helped that Edward was so charming. He'd gone out of his way to make her feel comfortable; reassuring her that he loved me... which of course melted me even more as well.

At the moment Mom was chatting it up with Esme, lingering over wine and tapas. Apparently they knew each other from around town but had never really been acquainted.

"I don't believe it," Rose muttered, sidling up beside me as I stood on the balcony with Seth.

"What?"

"The groupies are here."

"No way," I breathed, turning to look back inside.

Sure enough, Jess, Carmen and two other girls I didn't recognize were mingling near the front door.

Because we'd actually become friends I'd invited Kate and Charlotte, but these other chicks had some gall coming up into my home after giving the stink eye whenever the band was out practicing. Once it had become common knowledge that Edward was fully off the market I'd been subjected to all sorts of bitchiness. Not that I cared much. Between Kate, Charlotte, Alice and Rose I had my own table to kick it with.

The foursome studiously avoided me until finally Jess wandered over. I tensed, wondering what she was going to say.

"Hey Bella," she said, glancing around the living room. "You guys lucked out with this, it's really gorgeous."

"Thanks Jess," I said, trying my best to be sincere.

And gracious.

It wasn't too hard, actually; Jess wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but she was far from the meanest of the bunch. No, that title might go to Carmen, who was now standing on the balcony with a beer and a band mate.

"Congratulations," she added, eyeing Edward as he walked over.

He looked at me, and then at her, then at me again, smiling like there was a joke he wasn't privy too. Jess turned pink and backed away, returning to her friends.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing… she was just congratulating us on… everything."

He smiled down at me, running his hand through my hair. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Said we lucked out with this place."

He shrugged. "We make our own luck. We make things happen for ourselves, remember? Choices."

He tapped his index finger against my forehead. I took his finger and kissed it.

* * *

Time sped up now that Edward and I were back in school. Some days we were so exhausted from classes and commuting that we barely had the energy to kiss each other good night. The stack of take out menus in our kitchen grew.

Because Edward was working on his Masters now, he'd enrolled in the two year program at UW's College of Built Environments. It was located in Seattle, which meant at least two and a half hours on the road both ways, but it's what he'd wanted – even from before we'd met. It's a good thing, too. Had I thought he was doing all that driving because he wanted to live near me I'd have been eaten up with guilt. It helped that he'd also set up an internship of sorts at his father's firm and had several online classes so he didn't have to do the commute five days a week.

As for me, I'd completed my two years at Grays Harbor Community College and was now a junior at UW Tacoma. I had to do a lot of driving too, but my trips weren't quite as long as Edwards. Once or twice a week our schedules coincide closely enough that we could ride together and I loved that. I told him we needed to plan a road trip sooner or later; I loved just being in the car with him.

Despite the hectic nature of things, those days were so memorable, so wonderful. Sure, we were running around like crazy but like my mother so often reminded me, it was just a season. Life was comprised of them, she said. Times of building and times of breaking down, seed time and harvest. Edward and I had our moments and when we did, they were incredible.

I felt good knowing that I was working toward a goal. Each day I went to campus, I knew that it would all culminate one day in me being a teacher. Before, I'd been floating sort of aimlessly, making the best out of each day. I'd been happy for sure, but definitely lost. Having purpose changed things.

And it wasn't just the mental peace that choosing my career had brought. It was Edward, knowing he was the probably the One. The knowledge sat deep inside, making me flutter when I thought about it. We didn't talk about marriage or anything, but our plans always included one another, regardless of how far ahead in the future they were.

For Thanksgiving my mom and I joined Edward at his family's house. It was awesome having everyone we loved under one roof like that. I missed my dad though; Edward still hadn't met him yet. We decided to head up to see him the following weekend, just for a day or two.

* * *

"You sure you got everything?" I asked, for probably the seventh time.

Edward looked at me, raising his eyebrow in amusement. "Babe…"

"I know, I know – I just don't want to forget anything."

"We'll be gone for three days. Even if we did forget something I think we'd survive."

I nodded, knowing he was right but stalling. I was having a rough time subduing the nervousness.

My father, though I didn't see him much these days, had always been an important part of my life. We chatted via email on a regular basis, so he knew I was seeing someone, but until recently he hadn't realized how serious Edward and I actually were. Knowing Charlie would likely panic, my mother had suggested I wait to tell him that Edward and I had our own place. She wanted him to meet my boyfriend, deem him worthy first.

I wasn't so sure that was the best idea but she, technically, know him better than I did. So I went along with it. I sort of wished he was coming down to Ocean Park, where I'd at least have my mother and Phil as buffers. Oh well.

"We're not going to get there when we said we would, Bella," Edward warned, jingling his keys impatiently.

"All right." I grabbed my purse, made sure my phone, keys and wallet were inside, and followed him out. We'd already put our overnight bags and snacks in the car; all that was left to do was gas up and hit the road.

Despite being late November, the day was bright and beautiful. It was cold, but at least the sky was blue. Every now and then I begged Edward to pull over so I could catch a quick shot of something pretty.

After long last we entered Clallam County. My father had lived in Forks for most of his life and I'd visited him a lot, spending entire summers with him when I was younger. This town felt even smaller than mine did.

While it was tempted to stay at one of the little inns in town, we opted to stay with Charlie and his wife Sue. She was home when we arrived, and welcomed us with open arms. Apparently Charlie had run to the store to pick up a few items and would be back shortly. I was relieved; at least we'd have a chance to settle in a bit.

I'd always liked Sue. She had a real direct personality, like my father, but unlike him was soft around the edges. They complimented each other quite nicely and I'd have been lying if I said I didn't have similar hopes for my mom. She was a contented person, regardless, but I'd seen how much happier she was with Phil.

"We'll be eating soon, Bella," Sue said once we'd come back downstairs. "You guys thirsty?"

"I am actually… "

She gave me a knowing grin. "Coke?"

"Sure." I smiled. Some things never changed, apparently.

"Edward?"

"I'll have a Coke, too. Thanks."

"No problem, honey." She squeezed his arm affectionately.

Edward grinned at me as Sue walked away. She definitely liked him.

* * *

I pushed away from the table, almost uncomfortable with the amount of chili I'd just consumed.

"That was…"

"So good," Edward finished for me, his too-full expression mirroring mine.

"Aw, finishing each other's sentences!" Sue cooed, genuinely thrilled.

I blushed. Edward fidgeted. My father rolled his eyes.

Thankfully, things had gone smoothly. I could tell he wasn't thrilled about our living arrangement, but he definitely seemed to approve of Edward. It helped that Edward was ambitious and forward thinking, and that he obviously cared for me, loved me. He liked that Edward had his career lined up with his father's firm, and that it was something he was not only adept at, but passionate about.

My father wasn't quite as stoic as he appeared; still waters ran deep.

Soon the conversation turned to the classes Edward and I were taking at our respective schools.

"So you just gonna keep on doing that drive?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"Well, not forever…" Edward glanced at me quickly before refocusing on Charlie. This was a conversation we'd broached a couple of times but it had never gotten too far for one reason or another. "Eventually I'll… we'll probably have to move in to the city."

My heart jumped. That seemed like a logical next step, but something about it seemed so definitive, so final somehow.

We sat around talking, enjoying each other's company and Sue's coffee cake until it got late. Now that he knew we were actually living together, Charlie didn't try to suggest Edward and I sleep separately. Besides, I was twenty now. In my father's eyes I'd always be his little girl, but he could see that I'd made my choices. He wasn't in denial over my growing up and I respected that.

My childhood bedroom had been made in a study, with a pull out couch. Sue helped us set it up and then she and my father turned in, promising we'd do something nice the next day.

Edward and I took turns in the tiny bathroom and then snuggled into bed, craving one another's warmth. He ran his hand under my shirt and over the skin of my back, then down into my pajama pants, his fingers playing with the lace trimming my panties.

"Were you a naughty girl in high school?" he whispered. "Do you sneak out boys in or sneak out?"

"No," I breathed.

"Can you be very quiet?"

"Yes…"

* * *

_so dinner at the on-laws last night went fine actually. good food. :)_


	17. West

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted_  
_ without their express written authorization._

**don't blame me if you get cavities from reading this tomfoolery. dreamboatward hits new highs here.**

* * *

I sat glumly on the edge of the bed, watching Edward pack.

He was attending an architectural conference out of state – something for school this time. It was an awesome opportunity, and something he totally needed for his Master's, but I couldn't deny that I was going to miss him like crazy.

Four long days.

Of course, there had been life before Edward. It's not like I'd given up my friends. On the contrary, I hung out with the girls all the time, and even Edward's. They were my friends now, too.

Edward blew his hair out of his face. "That about does it. Walk me to the door?"

"Of course," I murmured. I'd wanted to drive him to the airport but his flight was insanely early. There was no way I'd be able to take him and then be back for my own classes.

He hauled me off the bed and into his arms, peppering my face with kisses. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too," I sighed, sagging against him. Crazy how we'd become such a unit. The end of December had marked our six month anniversary and honestly, it felt like no time had passed at all. People said you had to work hard to make relationships healthy and long lasting, but things with Edward were kind of easy. He was like my best friend and lover all rolled into one.

I'd gone through a brief phase of worry, wondering if and when our days of bliss were numbered, but that had worn off. The honeymoon period had mellowed into something really sweet and really real.

Tightening my grip on Edward, I tiptoed to kiss him. He smiled into our kiss, tickling his tongue against mine.

"Love you," I said once he'd pulled away.

"Love you," he echoed, kissing my nose.

He grabbed his bags and I followed him through the condo and outside, down to the car. It was so early the sun had just barely begun to peek over the horizon, bruising the sky with the deepest and most beautiful colors.

We kissed once more and then he got into his car and drove away.

I turned to go back inside, grateful that our separation was only temporary.

We had a good thing.

* * *

"That was hilarious," Alice giggled, still riding high from movie popcorn and the comedy we'd just watched.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed, linking my arm through hers. It felt good to laugh and be silly.

"Ugh, when is the cold going to go away," she groaned, snuggling closer.

"I like it," I said, shrugging, loving how my breath frosted the air.

"Not me. I'm a summa-time girl."

"I know you are." I squeezed her arm and we hurried to her car, parked on the edge of the lot.

"You have hot chocolate?" she asked once we were inside, the heat on full blast.

"Of course. I even got you marshmallows."

Alice squeed, clapping.

"You're so easy to please," I snorted.

"Yep. Now call Rose. See if she's still coming."

Rose had agreed to sleep over at my place as well, after her mystery date. She wouldn't tell us who the guy was, only that he was "just her type". I took that to mean big and buff but, who knew.

"She already texted. Said she'll be over later, and that she has a new shot for us to try."

"Hey guy's a bartender, right?"

I nodded. "Apparently."

We chatted all the way back to the condo, and once again I was glad that I'd never put my best friends on the back burner over some guy. Not that Edward was just "some guy", but I sincerely believed that one of the reasons our relationship was as balanced as it was, was because we maintained other parts of our lives as well. Together and as individuals.

This didn't make me miss him any less when he was gone, but I appreciated it.

* * *

"Bella?"

"What?" I pulled my wool socks on and padded out in my pj's.

Alice was holding up a tiny paper heart.

"What's that?" I asked, taking it from her.

"I don't know… I found it with another one by the bottle opener."

Frowning, I stepped into the kitchen to examine the other heart. Like its mate, it appeared to have been cut out of an atlas. One had part of the word "Belgium" on it; the other said "France."

A warm feeling blossomed inside my heart. I began opening drawers, gasping like a goon each time I found a new heart. Alice caught on quickly and for the next twenty minutes or so we ran around like little kids, searching room by room.

Drawers, cabinets, closets, under rugs, behind the coffee maker… they were everywhere.

By the time we collapsed on the living room carpet, we had handfuls.

"Edward is," Alice panted, emptying her hands so the hearts fluttered down, "by far the most romantic guy I've ever encountered. I'd hate you both if I didn't love you so much!"

I nodded quickly, swallowing back the ginormous lump in my throat. "I know…"

She saw the shiny eyes, though. "Awww, babe!"

"No, it's okay," I laughed, waving her away. "I'm just really…touched. Overwhelmed. Whatever."

"I would be too," she said softly, running her hands through the hearts.

Ireland, Sweden, Madagascar, Italy, Malta, the US Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, Mexico, Barbados… it went on and on. I sniffled when Hawaii popped up.

I got up and walked to our bedroom, where my phone was still in my purse. There were no new texts, other than the one Edward had sent earlier to let me know he'd landed in Colorado. But that had been hours before.

_"Your hearts make my heart so full it could burst_," I typed.

His reply came as I walked back into the living room, clutching my phone.

"_Keep my hearts safe, I left them with you_," he wrote back, and I snickered at the awesome cheesiness.

One more text came through before I had the chance to respond, though, and it was so sweet I nearly cried. Again.

"_and just so you know, I plan to love you in every one of those places._

* * *

A year after I met Edward I knew he was the One. I mean, I'd known for awhile. But it just took a second for me to go from knowing in my heart to knowing all over.

Knowing in my heart was the sweet stuff. The cuddles and the gestures and the romance.

But knowing all over? That was dealing with the toothpaste in the sink, the dirty laundry, the crappy schedule we often contended with.

I was more than willing to learn and deal.

This man was my today, tomorrow, and forever.

We were sitting in the living room, watching something on TV, when he turned to ask me a question. It was like being in a dream state: I could see his mouth moving, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, but there was no sound. It all faded… his voice, the television, the wind blowing in from the open glass doors.

I don't know what it was, exactly. Maybe a series of moments that had been silently accumulating in my heart, layer upon layer. We had a good thing. It had been good from the get-go and it only got better.

I refocused. He was laughing a bit now. "… five. But he won't."

"Who?"

Edward regarded me slyly, reaching to take a handful of nuts from the bowl on the coffee table. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

I shook my head and got up, moving to sit on his lap, my knees on either side of his thighs. He rested his hands on my hips and gazed up at me.

"You're so cute," I said, smoothing his eyebrows with my thumbs.

He smiled and leaned up, trying to kiss me.

"Ew, you've got a mouth full of peanuts," I protested, covering his hand with my mouth.

He settled back, tucking his thumbs beneath my waistband. "Tease."

"No…" I snuggled closer, covering his neck and face with little kisses until he caught my cheeks between his palms and kissed me good and hard, peanut breath and all.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, his lips still pressed against mine.

"Hopefully you," I said, grinning.

"Easy, cheesy," he groaned, pulling me in for a hug.

* * *

Our anniversary was coming up and I wanted to do something special. He was the most thoughtful person I knew, especially when I thought back to all of the mediocre, lukewarm relationships I'd had before him.

We were both enrolled in summer classes in an effort to finish our respective degrees in a somewhat timely fashion. It was relaxed, though. I had two classes, two days a week whereas Edward had three.

I considered making reservations at one of the nicer restaurants in Seattle, figuring we could enjoy a room for the night afterward, but quickly tossed that idea. I wanted something a little more creative.

On the evening of our anniversary, I got Chinese takeout and switched the fortune cookies with ones I'd had custom made. Each "fortune" detailed a favorite memory: our first kiss, the song he played for me, making love in Hawaii, ziplining, our sexy time video, the night of the paper hearts. There were simpler, more general mentions too: eating dinner on the deck, watching as the sun set in the west. Waking up to him each morning…

I dressed the bed in the new comforter and sheet set I'd bought, then took a shower, traded the lights for candles and got into bed naked. Waiting.

He texted me on his way home, apologizing that he hadn't been able to get us reservations at one of our favorite restaurants downtown. I played it down, urging him to just hurry home to me.

I could barely stand the anticipation. The front door opened and closed. Edward's boots clomped closer and then he opened the bedroom door.

"Hey," he said, his smile growing when he saw me.

I smiled, reclining back.

He crossed the room and leaned down, kissing me softly. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary indeed," I sighed. "Go shower. I have plenty of food."

Of course Edward insisted on dining naked too, which just made me love him even more. Finally, he pulled out a fortune cookie.

My belly tightened in nervousness.

His look of surprise, as he read his "fortune" was so genuinely surprised, and then pleased, I almost wished I'd had a camera – for above the waist shots of course. I could tell he was touched. He smiled at every one, laughing and looking at me.

"You've got a good memory," he remarked.

"You make it easy."

"Thanks, babe," he whispered after reading the last one. He knelt and kissed me across the bed. "This is… incredible. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me again and then straightened up, reaching for his messenger bag on the floor. "I got you something too."

My heart skipped a beat. I accepted the package, wondering what it was.

Inside the box was an envelope. Inside the envelope was a pair of tickets.

Hawaii.

* * *

JUST SO YOU KNOW, the first part of this chapter came from a (witfit) prompt of little hearts cut out from map/atlas paper. ;)


	18. Unicorn

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_tomorrow morning's chapter will be the last. _

* * *

I shouldn't have been surprised that Edward would take me back to the place we fell in love. Although, I'd always assumed – in the back of my mind—we'd return there for our honeymoon. Even when our relationship was brand new, a part of me had acknowledged that Edward was different than everyone else in my life. He served a different purpose, filled a special place in my heart.

We went for the last week of July. August would bring a lot of change: a new fall semester, moving to our new place in Seattle; a trip away was the perfect way to remedy the upcoming busyness.

Like before, Edward dozed on the plane after awhile, the headphones to his iPod stuffed snugly in his ears. I sat beside him, leafing through tourism magazines, folding back the pages on the activities and places I wanted to try. We were staying at the Grand Wailea again but instead of the towers, we had one of the Villas at Ho'olei.

If I'd been slack jawed at the opulence the first time around, I could barely function this time.

I knew better than to second guess Edward's plans though. Not only would it be futile, but it would also seem sort of ungrateful. I did my best to pull my own weight back home; I didn't need to prove myself or haggle with him over budgeting if he wanted a luxurious vacation. Besides, he was the numbers person – not me.

He was also the one with the trust fund.

"You coming in or are you gonna stand there and over think this?" Edward teased, urging me indoors. "I know what you're thinking."

"I'm savoring. Can't I savor?"

His voice was already deep inside the villa. "I suppose so."

I closed my eyes and turned my face to the sun, enjoying the balmy breeze and the warmth. I couldn't believe I was back.

Inside, there was a pile of baggage and a trail of clothing leading to what I imagined was one of the bedrooms. Smiling, I pulled my t-shirt off and unbuttoned my jeans, letting them join Edward's.

I found him propped up on a bed in just boxers, hands behind his head. The ceiling fan spun lazily.

The sliding glass doors opened to a picture perfect ocean panorama.

"Look, just like home," I said sarcastically, gesturing to the view.

Edward grinned, patting the space next to him.

"I think I need a shower first," I hedged, inching toward the bathroom.

"No you don't," he said, slipping off of the bed and grabbing me before I could escape.

"Edward," I giggled, sounding breathy and ridiculous even to myself, "I'm gross. Let me go shower!"

"Fine," he huffed, releasing me.

He followed me in to the bathroom, needless to say.

* * *

So, we were staying at the same resort, but everything felt different. For one thing, Edward didn't have any meetings. His time wasn't divided between work and play. For another, we'd now been together for a while. A year ago we'd so green, just barely sticking our toes into coupledom.

"C'mon, I want to get the good sun," I called, waiting impatiently by the door.

I was determined to get as get as much outside time as possible. We'd slept in a good deal, not wanting to squander our time away from rigid schedules, but now it was time to seize (the rest of) the day.

Edward came out of the bedroom with a beach bag – I laughed because he never had a bag unless it was for school – and followed me out of the villa.

We were smart this time. Instead of only frequenting the bars for delicious but overpriced drinks, we bought a bunch at a local market and made them on the beach. It reminded me of something the girls and I would have done in high school; it was awesome.

The day could not have been more perfect. The sky was brilliant and blue, soft cotton ball clouds floating cheerily by, the breeze constant yet warm, the sand fine and white.

"Mm, I'm gonna get a good tan," I murmured, laying flat on my towel.

"And Vitamin D." Edward handed me a cup of rum punch.

I peeked over to see him pouring himself a drink from a large plastic bottle. So that's what he'd been doing in the kitchen back at our villa.

"This is good," I said, sipping the fruity deliciousness in surprise.

"I googled the recipe," he said, touching his glass to mine. "Cheers."

We goofed around on the beach for so long that we went from sober to drunk to sober again. At one point Edward ventured off and found us hamburgers from one of the hotel's restaurants. It was just the thing, perfect after a long day of swimming and drinking.

"Oh man," I moaned, sprawled on the sand. "I don't wanna move."

Edward took a picture of me.

"No!" I cried, kicking sand at him. "I look horrible! What're you doing…"

"You don't," he laughed, scooting closer. "You're beautiful."

"You're cheesy," I sighed, kissing him.

The next thing I knew he'd whipped his guitar out.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I grabbed it when I went to buy the burgers," he said. "You were just too out of it to notice."

"Damn. That's pretty big for me to not notice."

"No kidding."

"Shush." I went to kick playfully at him again but he grabbed my foot and held it, resting it in his lap.

Edward started to strum quietly, and as always, the notes found themselves arranged into melodies.

He looked at me while he sang, barely blinking, a sweet and soulful song about how good we were together and how lucky. I'd never heard it before and I didn't know where he'd gotten it but it turned me inside out and made my heart beat different.

The song faded to a quiet close, and still his eyes were locked with mine. He reached into his bag and dug around, all the while looking at me, looking. He slipped something on to my toe and held it there, his expression becoming very serious.

"Bella."

_Oh, God._

I sat up straighter, completely sober now, and yet somehow intoxicated all over again, heady, spun out, not even touching the ground.

"Bella, you're the reason I come home. I want you to always be the reason. Will you? Will you marry me?"

Eyes burning, throat closed up, I pulled my foot away and slid the ring off of my toe and onto my finger. I got on my knees and inched closer.

"Yes."

* * *

We were in bed, snuggling and talking quietly.

Well, maybe not that quietly. It was our third day in Hawaii and it had been pouring rain since we'd opened our eyes that morning. So, instead of stressing over the homelike weather (albeit a much more tropical, humid version) we stayed in bed, in our PJs, and ordered room service.

Four mimosas later, I was rockin' and rollin'.

"We could make everyone wear black," Edward said, twirling the wedding ring around my toe. He kept slipping it off my finger and sticking it onto my toe. I thought this was quirky and cute, and very Edward.

Although I doubt either of us would be laughing if I decided to keep the ring down there and subsequently lost it.

"Yeah… it would be very funeral-esque," I said, grinning dopily at him. "Or maybe make them be barefoot. In the mud."

"They could wear rain boots. "

"Or – oh, this is good!" I cackled, clapping my hands. "I could ride down the aisle on a horse, but instead of just a horse I could attach a horn to his forehead and it would look like I was riding a unicorn down the aisle! Yes! I could wear a princess wedding gown…"

Edward laughed, making a face. "No more champagne for you."

"No, listen," I giggled. "Everyone loves having these romantic weddings where they're barefoot at the beach or there's a dove release – "

"So, no doves."

"No, stop! Okay, and you know they always have these themes – "

"We'll go theme less. Maybe topless too."

"Edward!" I grabbed his face and gave him a wet, drunken smooch. "And you say I'm silly?"

"You make me silly," he said, smiling crookedly at me.

"You make me happy," I sighed, kissing his chin and cheek.

"You make me horny," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Grinning, I sat up on my knees and ripped my shirt off.

Edward smiled up at me, reaching up to run this thumb over my bare nipples. "Can't believe you're mine."

"I've always been yours." I closed my eyes, shivering a little at the way Edward's fingers felt.

He pulled me down so that we were laying side by side, his hands large and warm on my hips.

"And I've always been yours," he echoed, looking very suddenly serious.

Through the tipsiness I felt a surge of love and affection… and need. I pulled myself even closer so that we were all lined up, body to body, and kissed him deep and thorough. I loved how his skin felt against mine, his chest against my breasts, his belly against my belly.

His hands tickled and tugged through my hair, massaging me right at the base of my neck.

We kissed until it wasn't enough and then Edward scooted away and stood up, taking his pants off. I took mine off too, rolling my panties right along with them.

He got back into bed, pushing me onto my back, burying his face in my neck and the valley between my breasts, his fingers touching me below and opening me.

The slow steady rumbles of thunder and of the morning grew louder as the rain continued to fall, silver splashes of water and lightning. I was glad we'd left the sliding doors open, glad the warm breeze was blowing inside.

I licked Edward's mouth and pushed his hand away with my own, opening wider and guiding him in to me.

He slid inside, gasping into my mouth as he did.

Every time felt like the best time. I thought this every time, as well.

Nothing new, nothing fancy. Just him and me, rocking together, pushing and pulling and taking and receiving.

"Love you," I said, my voice shaky with what I was feeling. It was so hard to express it in words, even words as boundless and grand as "love". Even trying to express it physically, with my body, sometimes felt inadequate.

"I love you, too, Bella. I love you." He showered my face with kisses, slowing down and moving the way he knew would make me come.

We'd had a year of practice; he knew just what to do, just how to push his body against me.

I clenched around him, squeezing my eyes shut in the fury of it all.

So good.

He pounded his release right back into me, clutching me tight as he came down.

"Let's do this always," I whisper-giggled, once again airy in my post-orgasm euphoria.

He nodded sleepily, tugging me close as we slipped apart.

* * *

_the song he sings her is _

**_"You're the Reason I Come Home" by Ron Pope_**

_Watching you watching me,_  
_A fine way to fall asleep._  
_The neighbors fight,_  
_As we both rest our eyes._

_Hands in the fallen snow;_  
_Numb to the winter cold,_  
_But we don't mind,_  
_'Cause we'll get warm inside._

_You're the reason I come home._  
_You're the reason I come home, my love._  
_You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart..._  
_Well, you're the reason I come home._

_Paper doll silhouettes,_  
_Fingertips on window glass;_  
_The street's asleep,_  
_So I breathe you in deep._

_The tragedies of chemistry,_  
_People dream of what you and me _  
_Have found..._  
_Effortlessly._

_You're the reason I come home._  
_You're the reason I come home, my love._  
_You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart..._  
_Well, you're the reason I come home._

_And for a long time, I remember,_  
_Saying prayers for something perfect,_  
_Saying prayers for someone kind._  
_It's in my head,_  
_We're spinning circles down the avenues instead._


	19. Peekaboo

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_last chapter._

* * *

In the end we chose the beach. We were lucky enough to live and love near some of the most beautiful shorelines I'd ever seen; why not take advantage?

I'd briefly entertained the notion of having the wedding on the bluffs where we'd first become acquainted, but it was too windy up there. Besides, the inconvenience of guests having to hold on to everything before it blew away, no one would be able to actually hear the vows.

So, the beach it was, a mid-summer sunset ceremony. It was still pretty windy, but nothing we couldn't handle. We didn't "make" the guests go barefoot (although most of them did) but our wedding party chose to, as did we.

Of course, Edward's vows were poetic perfection – and somehow still so earnest and honest. Mine were a lot less flowery, but heartfelt nonetheless.

And so, two years after linked pinkies in the back seat of Seth's car, we were married.

* * *

The RV was my idea.

I had this fixation with driving cross county, hitting up national treasures and tourist spots along the way. There were so many places I hadn't seen. Initially Edward balked at the idea. He'd envisioned some romantic getaway in Bali or something, which sounded beautiful but… I wanted something a little different. I had a cousin who'd done the whole "road trip honeymoon" deal and she'd loved it.

Using some of the cash we'd gotten in the form of wedding gifts, we loaded the most tricked out camper we could afford and hit the road. I made it my mission to take pictures of every state line we crossed, and to grab postcards from the most random towns; the tiniest, the most hidden, the most quirky. And of course I nabbed ones from the big cities, too.

Edward did most of the driving. I offered to help, but he insisted that he didn't mind. We took our time crossing the northern states, enjoying the journey, letting every day be our destination.

We bickered over maps (even Google map, which was five kinds of ridiculous) and laughed at lame bumper stickers. I took pictures of everything. Edward took pictures of me.

I insisted we eat at as many Denny's restaurants as we could find. Edward became obsessed with seeing wild life, actually venturing into the areas that said things like "Warning: Bobcat Crossing."

Sometimes we parked at RV parks, other times at hotels, depending on our moods. We made another sex tape, parked right outside of Niagara Falls, and no one knew because we were in an RV. Ha!

At least, we hoped no one knew.

* * *

As usual, I woke up first. Trying to be quiet, and not rock the RV, I rustled up a cup of coffee and slipped outside. We'd driven to Maine the day before, pulling in to the Flat Rock Ridge Family Resort just as the day was fading. As always when we camped, Edward had played his guitar while I made soup and sandwiches. We ate and talked outside beneath the stars, and I felt content in every way, loving that my life had come to this.

Now, drawn by the pink-turned-pale blue light peeking in through the blinds, I slipped into a pair of flip flops and went outside, steaming mug in hand. Because it had been sort of late and we'd been tired the night before, we hadn't gotten the chance to appreciate the beauty of the place. It was like living a little adventure, never knowing what I'd see upon waking.

The resort didn't disappoint - it was breath taking. We were right next to a lake, surrounded by trees and blue, blue sky. It was early enough that no one had hit the water yet and I savored my morning communion with nature, listening to the birdsong that punctuated the almost-silence.

Eventually I went back into the RV, wondering if Edward was still passed out. He'd shifted since I'd been outside and was half buried beneath the blankets. I tiptoed over and crawled back under with him, snuggling obnoxiously into his side.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Edward moaned and turned away, trying to pull the blanket with him but I held on, kissing his bare skin.

"Come now, don't be ornery. The day is young!"

"Exactly. Go back to sleep."

"Can't. I've already had coffee," I chirped, moving to straddle him. "I made that stuff we got from the health food store back in New York."

Edward grunted, trying to get away. I settled in more securely, satisfied when I felt his morning wood.

"Oh, yes. Breakfast of champions." I rocked back and forth raunchily.

"Baby, please," he yawned, his pretty green eyes finally fluttering open. "What time is it?"

"I don't know… like, eight?"

He made a face.

I shifted against him, feeling him get a little harder.

"You play dirty."

I nodded, leaning down to kiss his cheeks. "I can't help that I want you all the time."

"Lemme go pee," he said, grabbing my by the hips and easing me to his side.

I watched him walk to the tiny bathroom, his pajama pants nice and low.

Once the door closed behind him I jumped up to make sure the main door to the RV was locked. I peeled my own PJs off and got back into bed right in time for Edward to come back, still rubbing his face sleepily.

"It's really pretty out," I sighed, welcoming him with open arms.

"I'll bet," he said, joining me. "We can stay a bit if you want."

"Okay."

I threw a leg over him and he laughed, wrapping a hand around my butt and tugging me closer. "Good way to wake up."

"I know! See?"

"Mhm." He kissed me, biting a little on my lip. We made out for awhile, touching and kissing, his hands all over me, mine all over him.

"I wanted to be your last first kiss," he said, sliding his fingers between my legs.

My heart thumped with the memory. "You were. You are," I breathed, closing my eyes and melting into his touch.

* * *

**___the end!_**

_aaaand that's the end for those two. that'll probably be the most dreamboaty edward i ever write. sigh._

_thanks for all of the reviews and messages! sorry i usually couldn't respond - but know i always read, appreciate and adore each one. thanks for the love guys, both here and on twitter, etc._


End file.
